unchained hearts
by mithi
Summary: Heya...back with new story...when you have to chose one ur love or ur duty... To know peep inside... Kavin,Sachin,Rajat,Dushyant
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **I know u guys waiting for TSMR n Soulmates but socha yeh start krlu...**

 **okay its totally OC based story...but this time kucch hatke as main aise topics nhi likhti... bit different concept**

 **Idea given by Kavinsanjana... concept n Idea belongs to her...**

 **so Aishwarya ur idea I ka masala...hope you liked it...**

 **Here we go with it...**

...

...

...

its dark night...a dark godown... some masked man standing with guns... a big projector getting on...

Mission CID flashed on Screen...

Boss:toh mission CID k liye hmne apna volunteer choose kr liya...

goon 1:boss hmara yeh mission successful toh hoga na...

BOSS gave him a suspicious look...

goon 2:Boss vo bilkul anadi ha

Boss:tbhi toh choose kiya

a man wearing black jeans n leather jacket with covered face came n shouts

anadi...hum anadi lgte ha... is pal ka saalon se intezar kiya... Pradhyuman aur uski team ko khtm krne ka khwab...hum ismein zrur kaamyaab honge..

boss:hona hi hoga

He start projector... n start discussing about plan...

Boss:ab chlte ha...aur haan hum na milenge na contact krenge...hmara mission bht hi confidential hoga...aur hum kaamyaab honge

Person:zrur

after some more discussion all left...

...

...

...

Sun rises up...birds started their journey... flowers start glowing with new shine...

A big House...Kumar's written on it...

Beautifully decorated hall with picture of handsome man with two young girls n lil boy...hall filled with aroma of some yummy breakfast...

a girl about 26 wearing long kurti with jeans wearing mangalsutra n hairs tied in pony coming out from kitchen with coffee mug... n headed toward room...

She entered n smiled to see her hubby sleeping n bit disturbed with sun rays...she covered windows with curtains...n sat beside him n lightly caressed his hairs... he smiled n opened her eyes..

Good morning Kaira

Kaira kissed his forehead: chliye ab aap fresh ho jayiye hum aapke ladle ko utha de

Rajat nodded silently...n moved to washroom...

Kaira smiled n went to wake up her son...

About half an hour they gathered for breakfast...

Rajat still staring stairs..

Kaira:vo chli gyi...unki music class thi

Rajat bit anger:kinni bar bola yeh music n all shonk tk thik ha but vo ldki pagal ho gyi ha music k pichhe...I told you yeh sb nhi psnd mujhe...

Kaira:bchi ha vo...smjh jayegi...aur uske sath itna strict hona shi nhi ha...vo behn ha aapki

Rajat glared her n said

main bureau ja rha hu... aaj sham ko baat krta hu...ane doh use

he stood up angrily..

Kaira:breakfast

Rajat:tum hi karo aur apni ladli ko krao

Rajat strommed out...

Kaira sighed:yeh ldki kisi din hmein mrwayegi n she start feeding her 3 years son...

someone keep watching on them n clicking pictures... he called someone n said

Boss Rajat ki kamzori uska gussa ha...vaise uski behn aur biwi bche bhi ha...

haan boss...main ab jaunga...vo a jayega..

he cuts the call n gave position to someone else.

...

...

...

Heavy traffic on one way route...a girl wearing red jeans short n white top with a red shirt with open buttons...entered from opposite side on her scooty...

a traffic hawaldaar saw her n stopped her...he whistled while showing her stick...

she stopped...hawaldaar came n shouts

ae ldki kya naam ha tera... traffic rule tod ti... chl fine doh

she sweetly picked a notepad n pen n said

kya naam hai tumhara( glancing his name plate ) ram lal bhidey... konsa thana

he:yeh sb note kyu kr ri ho

She:CID officer Rajat ka naam suna kbhi

He nodded

She:bhai ha vo mera...agr use pta chlega k

Haealdaar cuts:nhi madam...aap jayiye main kucch nhi kehta

She patting his shoulder: good

she about to start her scooty...but it doesn't move as some force pulling it backward...

she turned back n saw a handsome man holding back seat of scooty with force...

she glared him angrily... n shouts

leave it...

He said:hawaldaar fine slip doh iska

Hawaldaar:Saab yeh CID officer Rajat ki

He cuts:Main sr inspector Sachin CID se...fine slip lao

Hawaldaar nodded n gave fine slip to Girl

Sachin:2000

She frowned in anger n threw her book on his face n left from there...

A picture of that girl with Sachin fell on floor

Hawaldaar smirked: Saab mem saab naraz ho gyi

jayiye mna k ayiye

Sachin glared him n paid fine...n followed her

Angel suno na yr...rules are rules

She while moving ahead: pehli baar Rajat veer g k naam ka rubab daal ri thi but tumne sb gdbd krdi

Sachin:dekh vo tera bhai ha use pta chlega toh yaad hai na kinna gussa krta vo...

Angel:gussa my foot... veer g k chmche

she entered a park n saw a girl waiting for someone.. she stopped

boyfriend ka wait kr ri ho.. mt kro sare ldke kmeene hote ha...cheater kahin k

girl made faces

She is still walking in anger n warning all about boys... suddenly someone pushed her behind tree trunk...she shocked n shout

what the

but stopped when someone placed hand on her mouth. .. she opened his eyes in shock...n bit relaxed to see Sachin...

Sachin:chilana mat

Angel nodded...

he removed his hand

Angel:kya tha vo...thodi msti kr ri thi...aur tum aye bde satyavadi harish chandar n her complaints going on bla bla

Sachin smiled n placed his both hands on her both sides to block her way...he leaned toward her n pecked her cheek.. she blushed n downed her gaze...Sachin smirked n moved his lips toward her... she turned her head n say

Sachin veer g ya bhabhi ko pta chl gya toh

Sachin:toh shadi...I know easy nhi hoga...but maan jayega Rajat...

he held her chin n attacked her lips...both lost but someone keep watching them with evil smirk...n capturing pics of them...

he called someone n said

kaam ho gya...Rajat ki kmzori uski behn aur uski behn ki kmzori yeh CID wala Sachin...

haan abhi yhi hoon...

ohk

he cut the call n again keeping eye on love birds Sachin n Angel.

...

...

...

 **CID Bureau**

All present except Sachin n ACP...

All were busy in files n uploading data etc etc...

Kavin moving in tension as he is waiting for Sachin...

Kavin thinks:pta ni aisi konsi girlfriend ha jisse milta ha...roz late hota ha...sachu aja...ACP sir ane wale hain

Rajat: kya hua

Kavin:Rajat Sachin kahan ha

Rajat: aaj kl vo kucch zyada hi busy nhi ha aaj kl...

Kavin:kisi ldki ka chakar toh nhi knhi

Rajat:Sachin aur ldki...nhi yr... vo toh zyada baat bhi ni krta...serious looks deta rehta ha..

Kavin:kucch toh ha...pta lgana hoga

Rajat:bs kr mere James bond...

Kavin smiled

Meanwhile ACP came n shouts

Morning officers

All stood n wished back: good morning sir

ACP:so sb a gye

Kavin tensed:sir vo...vo

ACP scanned Bureau: Sachin kahan ha

Kavin took deep sigh n mumbles: ab toh gya Sachin

ACP:laad Saab aye toh andr bhejna...

Kavin nodded

ACP:humein 2 nye officers join kr rhe ha...kl se join krenge

All nodded

Meanwhile Sachin entered n gave mar gye look to Kavin...

ACP:aapki subh ho gyi laad saab

Sachin: sorry sir vo ek hawaldaar ka jhgda ho rha tha ek ldki se bs vhi sort out kr rha tha

ACP:wah ab bhane ho gye ho toh kucch kaam krle

Sachin nodded while other giggles...

ACP glared all n went inside Cabin...

Meanwhile bureau phone rang... Divya picked n informed all about new case...All left for crime spot except Sachin Kavin n ACP...

ACP sitting in cabin... Sachin engrossed in file... n Kavin walking to n fro in bureau while thinking something...

meanwhile he collided with someone... but to protect person he held her from waist.. yes its beautiful girl with long straight hairs,big dark eyes n glossy lips with fair complexion...she wore a skinny brown trouser with white formal shirt... n high ankled shoes...

Kavin lost in her...a song echoing his ears only his...

 **Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho**

 **maine sun liya**

 **Ki saathi pyaar ka**

 **mujhe chun liya**

 **Chun liya**

 **Maine Sun liya**

Kavin came out of trance with Sachin voice

Sachin:hanji kahan

Kavin back to senses:nhi.. jee mam aap yahan

She:haan vo

Kavin cuts:bht preshan lg ri aap... btayiye kya complaint ha aapki

She confused:complaint

Kavin again cuts:haan ab bureau shopping krne toh ayi nhi ho...koi na koi complaint hi hogi...Sachin zra chair lana

Sachin thinks:use bolne toh de bewkoof ...

Sachin gave chair:baitho

She:vo main

Kavin made her sit n said

pani piyogi

he gave her water...she sat with hand on her forehead

Kavin:madam aap fikr mt kro hum aapki problem solve kr denge

She:meri baat

Kavin:haan bolo

She stood up n placed her hand on his mouth n shout

chuuup... ekdum chup... dmag hai ya breakfast mein kha k aye ho...khud hi bole ja rhe ho...ab suno

Kavin still in same position as his mouth covered with her palm nodded confusedly

main yahab complaint likhane nhi ayi hu

Sachin:toh kya dance krne ayi ho

She about to say but stopped with ACP voice

kya ho rha ha yahan... he glanced Kavin n girl. .

she removed her palm... Kavin took deep breathe n shouts

pagal ho .. mujhe marne ayi ho...meri saansein ruk jati toh ...mere hone wale bche anath ho jate...upr se kunwara mrta so alag...

Sachin laughed at this... ACP glared him...he stopped...

ACP glancing her:tum

She:Insp Sana reporting on duty sir...

Kavin opened his mouth like "O"...

ACP:tum kl join krne wali thi

Sana:sir main ghr pe boar ho rhi thi...so socha

ACP:welcome to CID...baki sb toh crime scene pe gye ha...fihaal inse milo Sr insp Sachin n Kavin...

She shook hand with Sachin...n gave disgusting look to Kavin...

Kavin:aise mt dekho bilkul bandriya lgti ho

Sana glared him

Kavin:woo main toh dar gya...see I am shivering

Sana silently moved to her desk...

Sachin:aja pagal...kaam krle. .

Kavin smiled n nodded...

 **end of chap**

...

...

...

 **A/N:so aishwarya I wrote it finally... hope so its upto ur expectations..**

 **Now its turn for ur priceless feedback**

 **waiting for it...**

 **keep smiling**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIME SPOT**

Rajat n team investigating about dead body...Freddy taking pictures of body...other were interrogating near by people...

Rajat is looking here n there for evidence with dushyant...

Rajat:dushyant tumhe kya lgta ha yeh khoon kyu hua hoga

But no response from him

Rajat bit louder: Dushyant

Dushu still lost...

Rajat shook him little.. n asked

Dushyant tnsd:haan

Rajat:kya hua

Dushyant:kucch nhi...

Rajat doubted something but ignored:kucch mila

Dushyant nodded as no n thinking

hai kahan vo...number bhi ni lg rha... where are you...

Meanwhile he heard Rajat voice...

ae ruko...

dushu:kya hua

Rajat:vo ldki kbse hmpe nazar rkhe hue ha...pkdo use

All officer ran toward her... she too start running...

all were chasing her...after some more run n chase Divya overtake her n showing her gun

hands up...

all surrounded her... she stop n breathing heavily...

Rajat shouts: turn around

she turned back with hands up...

Dushyant stared her in confusion n shocked...

Rajat:kon ho tum... aur CID pe nazar rkhne ka mtlb

She didn't reply ..

Divya:btao kon ho tum

She replied nothing...

Rajat:ise bureau le chlo...

Divya nodded

she held her hand n took to car...

they drove to bureau...

...

 **CID BUREAU**

Sachin is busy with his computer...Kavin playing game on his mobile... while Sana is searching something on computer... she is looking restless...

Sachin got up n moved toward her n asked

kya kr rhi ho sana

Sana instantly got up.. n stramming

Ku...kucch nhi...aapko kucch chahiye sir

Sachin:tum ghbra kyu rhi ho...

Sana wiping her forehead: nhi toh sir

Sachin:okay... main toh bolne aya tha k lunch break ha...jao kucch kha lo.

Sana nodded

Kavin:mere bhai ldkiyo se dur reh teri girlfriend naraz ho jayegi.

Sachin glared him...

Kavin came toward him n whispers

dhyan rkhna bhai.. bhabhi ha teri...

Sachin glared him as "yeh bhi"

Kavin: chl aja

both about to moved out but stopped to see whole team coming with girl

Sachin: yeh ldki kon ha...

Rajat:pta nhi...humpe nazar rkhe huye the... aur yeh dekho hmari hr activity ka record...

Kavin:kya baat ha itni himmat k CID pe nazar rkho... khubsoorat hone k sath sath daring bhi ho ..

Divya to girl:ab sidhe sidhe btaogi ya hum apna trika use kre

She smiled...

Dushu in anger:yahan koi joke chl ra ha...sidhe sidhe btao tum vahan kya kr rhi thi...

Sana:Sir main puchhu...

Kavin nodded

Sana about to slap girl but she held her hand n say

mujhpe hath uthana bhari na pad jaye officer...

Divya:kya mtlb

She about to say but stop by ACP roar...

what's going on

Rajat:sir crime scene pe yeh ldki hmari activities pe nazar rkhe huye thi...

ACP glaring girl: kyu

She stood up:Inspector Priti reporting on duty Sir

All eyes were widened in shock...

ACP:tum crime scene pe kya kr rhi thi...

Priti with naughty smile: main CID ki investigation skills dekhne gyi thi...

Dushu smiled:skills...

Priti:haan nahi toh... maine socha join krne se pehle Rajat ki seriousness Sachin ki chupi, Kavin ki martial art aur haan Daya Sir ka drwaze todne ka style ..sb sikhna tha

ACP smiles: Abhi daya mere sath chlo...

Both nodded n left with him...

Kavin dragged both Sachin n Rajat in corner...

Rajat:kya hua

Kavin stopped: guys I think m in love

Sachin n Rajat exchanging glances like " NOT AGAIN"

Kavin: u know thoda gussa thoda nakhra wow

Sachin n Rajat:aur uska naam ha Sana...right

Kavin dreamily: tumhe kaise pta

Sachin: jbse ayi ha use ghure ja rha ha... aur vo tujhe dekhti bhi nhi...

Kavin making faces:toh kya...tum dono apni story set krke baithe ho

Sachin became shocked as "ise kaise pta"

Rajat doubtly:Sachin kon ha vo...

Sachin strammed:k...koi nhi...pagal ho gya yeh Kavin(playfully hit his head)

Kavin dramatically: aah

Trio doing chit chat...

While Freddy n Pankaj busy with their favourite topic"ATMA"

in short all were doing chit chat n fun...

Meanwhile a girl wearing black denim white yellow shirt n hairs tied in pony.. she glanced once all around...n shout

Hello everyone...

All stopped n stared her...

Divya whispers:guys Purvi mam a gyi...sb apni apni place pe jao...

Mayur:abhi toh abhijeet sir gye.. unhone toh kucch nhi kaha...kavin sir ha na smbhal lenge

Pankaj:beta nya ha na isiliye bol rha ha... Kavin sir senior ho ke drte ha..vo tb bchayenge jb khud bch payenge Purvi se

Mayur shocked: really

Pankaj nodded

All moved to desk...

Kavin still lost in admiring Sana...Rajat hit his feet n whisper

oye kaam pe dhyan de... jhansi ki rani a gyi

Purvi came toward Rajat

Hello Rajat sir

Rajat smiled: how's the mission...

Purvi: sir all good...

Sachin staring Purvi with shocked expression...he saw a chain with initial N in her neck... n thinking

yeh chain toh

but cut by Dushyant

Sachin zra vo murder case ki details dena...

Sachin nodded n gave him file...

all again engrossed in works...

Day passed like this

In evening all were leaving for home...

But dushyant still sitting in his car n waiting for someone

Meanwhile a girl came n sat beside him...he drove car speedly but said nothing...

She:dushu

He glared her. ..

she smiled:hayeee yeh ada...isi pe toh fida ha hum...

dushu smiled bit:kya tha yeh...pta kitna preshan ho gya tha... priti kyu krti ho yeh sb

Priti:bs aise hi...haan nhi toh

Dushu:tu meri jaan ha aur is trh koi heart attack deta ha bhla

Priti hugged him:aww mera dushu

dushu abt to hugged her but her phone ring

she check the number n got shocked...she moved out of car n picked the call

dushyant tried to read her expressions which turned angry to tensed...

Priti get in after ended call

Dushu:kis ki call thi

Priti smirked: boy friend ki

Dushu tensed:toh main kon hu

Preeti pulling his cheek: jv jealous hote ho kinne sweet lgte ho...

Dushu smiles: sch

Preeti:haan nhi toh

Dushu:love u baby

n he droved...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Kaira sitting in room n so many dresses scattered on bed... Angel entered n saw her

shona bhabhi kya kr ri ho..

Kaira:aaj karwa chauth ha toh dress choose kr rhi hu

Angel:wow bhabhi aap toh har saal vrat krengi na

Kaira:hum toh shadi se pehle bhi aapki veer gi k liye vrat rakha tha... aur fir hum jaise chaha vaisa pati mil gya

Angel:how romantic... aap ko toh pehle hi pta chl gya tha k kis k liye rkhna fast but mera kya(dramatically)

Kaira giggles:aap bhi vrat rkho...hum dhundte ha boliye kaisa pati chahiye

Angel thinks for while n say

Rajat veer g jaisa bilkul nhi chahiye...unko kbhi gussa na aye... mujhse bht sara pyar kre... meri baat sune aur mujhe bht sara time de Jo veer g aapko nhi dete.. aur agr main fast kru toh vo bhi bina khaye rhe...(Kaira smiled at her khyali pulaw)btw aapki shadi se pehle ki vrat kaise hoti thi

Kaira blushed: hum vrat rkhte the bina kisi ko btaye...jb chand niklta tha toh vo bina kisi ko btaye vo room mein ake fast khulwate the

Angel smiled n thinks: main bhi fast rkhungi

Kaira:kahan kho gyi

Angel while yawning:

mujhe neend a rhi ha

Kaira:Abhi toh uthi

but Angel moved to her room without listening her

Kaira:pagal ldki

 **ANGEL ROOM**

She entered n locked room...

She picked her phone n made a call to Sachin

Sachin while yawning: hello

Angel sweetly: sachin

Sachin a smiled spread over his lips:haan

Angel:aaj na maine vrat rkha

Sachin: vrat

Angel:fast

Sachin: mjhe vrat ka mtlb pta ha

Angel:toh aaj mera vrat tum khulwaoge ...mere ghr a k

Sachin:aur aapke veer g

Angel:vo main kucch ni janti...tum a rhe ho bs

Sachin gave up:okay sweetie

Angel blushed n cut the call...

... ...

 **CID BUREAU**

Kavin reached bureau... he is moving toward bureau but heard some noises from record room...

he became alert n entered inside with cat paws...

its dark inside n he is following noises silently

Then he felt someone presence in corner... he held the person n dragged out in front of himself...

Kavin:kon ha

Person showing him light with mobile flash light

Kavin shocked to see Sana... but he lost in her eyes... n a song start echoing his ears

 **Ankhon ki guatakhiya maaf ho...**

Sana shook him little which help him to came out of eye lock

Kavin:tum yahan

Sana:file lene ayi thi.

Kavin:andhere mein

Sana irritatedly:light nhi ha

Kavin:acha suno

Sana frustrated: khiye

Kavin: sham ko free ho

(she glared him) main soch rha hu long drive chle ya dinner

Sana gave a most irritated look n leave. .

Sana while leaving: aaj toh bch gyi... yeh kavin ewww

Kavin ruffling his hairs n smiled

aaj nhi toh kl long drive kya date bhi jaogi miss sana

he too moved out with phone ring.

he entered bureau n confused to see all tensed face...

Kavin whispers: kya hua

Sachin: hmara ek informer gayab ha..

Kavin: kon

Sachin:Rama

Kavin shocked: kya vo toh

Rajat gave a file to ACP: Sir details se pta chla ha k Rama ko IB ne terrorist group ki info k liye hire kiya tha...

ACP:mtlb un logo ko rama ki schaai pta chl gyi...

Sachin:hmein use dhundna hoga

ACP:sb kaam pe lg jao ... sare informers ko activate krdoh

All nodded n moved to desks

Meanwhile Priti phone rang... she checked the caller ID n moved out...

Dushu thinks:aisa konsa phone ha Jo yeh yahan nhi sun skti

His thought stopped by Bureau phone ring...

Rajat picked phone n all moved out..

...

 **Thank you so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **BYE**

 **Mithi...**..


	3. Chapter 3

**CID BUREAU**

All were really tensed... some were talking on phone,some were working on computer...all were trying to get information abt Rama...

Suddenly Sachin phone ring...he picked call n shouts

what?

All attention turned toward him n gave him confused expressions...

Sachin cut the call n bang his hand on table.. n yelled

damn

Rajat came n asked

kya hua

Sachin greeting teeth: rama bhi is terrorism ki bhet chd gya... Pune highway pe lash mili ha uski

Rajat:oh no

All gathered n start discussing abt Rama case

But Sachin stood silent... his eyes were red in anger n there is some kind of pain in his eyes...

Kavin shook him: kya hua

Sachin:ACP sir(looking here n there)

Rajat:cabin mein ha

Sachin nodded n moved toward cabin with fast steps

Kavin:ise kya hua

Rajat:pta nhi

 **ACP CABIN**

ACP is talking on phone.. he is laughing... Sachin glancing him in anger..

Sachin tried to control: mujhe aapse baat krni ha

ACP signal him to wait

Sachin still standing n glaring ACP...but he is still busy with his phone..

Sachin anger is on peak now... ACP sensed this n he cuts call n asked

kya baat ha

Sachin in anger:yahan kisi ki jaan chli gyi aur aap phone pe busy ho

ACP confused:kiski jaan

Sachin:is terrorism ne Rama ki jaan bhi le li

ACP stood n pressed his shoulder n softly

Sachin

Sachin jerked his hand: koi action lenge aap ya aur maute dekhni baki ha

ACP:Sachin

Sachin glared him...

both were arguing on something whereas whole team is watching them from glass window with open jaws...

Rajat:Kavin yeh Sachin aur Sir behs kr rhe ha

Kavin:Sachin toh hum dono k ilawa kisi se zyada baat bhi nhi krta toh

Dushyant:zrur kucch baat ha jo hmein nhi pta..

Rajat:main Sachin ko training time se janta hu pr aise kbhi nhi dekha

Meanwhile Sachin came, glared all n marched out

ACP shouts: Sachin stop

but he didn't...

All seeing ACP with confused expressions

ACP glared all n wiped sweat from his forehead

Kavin Dushyant tum dono priti aur sana ko le k Pune k liye niklo...Rama case ki har detail chahiye mujhe

Kavin n Dushyant:yes sir

Priti thinks: wow main aur Dushu

Sana thinks:achi baat ha mera vahan hona zruri ha but yeh Kavin...iska kucch krna pdega

Kavin:Sana priti chlo ab.. ghr ja k packing kr lo aur fir hum tumhe pick krte ha

Both nodded n left

Rajat to ACP:sir Sachin ko kya hua

ACP glared him:Vo Jo lash mili uska pta chl gya

Rajat nodded as no

ACP:uska pta lgao fir...

Rajat nodded as yes n went to his desk...

ACP moved to Kavin...

...

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Its dark place,some goons holding guns with evil smirk... two persons looking as head of group standing around a table n discussing about some place..

Man 1:yahan bomb plant kre toh..

Man 2:nhi boss I am planning Human bomb

Man 1 confused: human bomb...mgr bnega kon

Man 2:koi aisa jiski maut CID ko hila de

Man 1:mtlb

Man 2:yeh dekh(showing some pics of CID team n their families) inmein se koi..

Man 1(pointing a pic):yeh kaisa ha

Man 2 evilly smiled: haan..

mean while his phone rang

Man 1 picked it...

Hello

Otherside:boss bht ajeeb baat hui aaj

Boss:bola tha na phone mt krna

Other side:boss baat bht important thi.

Boss:bolo

Other side: boss aaj bureau mein Sachin aur ACP mein bht bdi behs hui

Boss in shock: kya...pr baat kya hui

Other side: baat toh suni nhi...pr Sachin bht tewar dikha rha tha...aur ACP bht bebas lg rha tha...boss kucch toh ha

Boss:toh tumhe CID mein kyu bheja...Pta lgao...msla kya ha...hum Sachin pr kucch aur admi lga dete suna apne dost ko dhokha de rha usi ki behn k sath chupke se prem farmaya ja rha ha...yeh baat Rajat ko pta honi chahiye... pehle doston ki tikkadi todte ha...mtlb Rajat Kavin n sachin

Other side:nhi boss Abhi nhi... mere paas kucch aur plan ha... frmane doh abhi jnab ko ishq...vaise hmein Rajat aur Kavin pe nazar rkhni chahiye... yeh kucch gdbd krenge

Boss: thik ha...tum CID mein reh k hmara kaam kro...hmare mission ko successful bnao

other side:jee boss

call cut...

boss:ACP aur Sachin...hmmm

Man 2:yeh baat hmare favour mein ho skti ha...

both laughed evilly...

...

Kavin n Dushyant picked Sana n Priti n left for Pune...

Dushyant is driving n Kavin on passenger seat.. both the girls on back...

Sana is in deep thinking whereas Priti is busy in texting someone... Dushyant concentration is on drinvng n Kavin seems disturbed...

He is thinking abt Sachin n ACP sir argument...

Kavin:dushyant

Dushyant:hmmm

Kavin:yeh Sachin aur ACP

but stopped with sudden brake pressed by Dushu...

all jumped little with sudden brake

Sana:kya hua

Dushu:samne koi ha... shayad accident hua ha

Kavin: chl dekhte ha

All got down n went toward man but Sana n Ptiti stay there...

Kavin n Dushu went n checked person...

Dushu:zinda ha...

Kavin:hospital le chlte

both were talking but turned with loud scream...

Both shocked to see some goons were attacking Sana n Priti... both were fighting with goons...

Kavin n Dushyant took over charge n start beating them... meanwhile Sana saw something n became shocked... she saw a goon point gun toward priti,she ran instantly n pushed priti aside n bullet hit her left side of chest...

Priti yelled:Sana

she fell on ground... Priti sat beside her n shouts

Kavin Sir,dushyant sir

Kavin ran to Sana n Dushyant beat all the goons harshly n they ran away

Dushu:Kavin utha use...

he ran toward car n start...

Priti opened the doors... Kavin picked sana n sat on backseat...Priti too get in...Dushu accelerate car...n drove speedily toward hospital...

Kavin eyes had tears... he is patting her heads n crying

Sana kucch nhi hoga... plz don't shut ur eyes...

Sana breathing heavily...n fainted...

Dushu hospital a gya...

Kavin got down n rushed inside...trio were shouting for doctors...

doctor came n took sana inside OT... trio were waiting outside...Kavin walking outside to n fro in tension...

Dushu looking him n gathering courage to say something... as he sensed something different in his behaviour...

Meanwhile Priti phone ring...she shocked to see number...she cut the call but it rings again n again...

Dushu:Priti kiska phone ha baat krlo

Priti nodded n went outside...she called someone n start shouting

ek baar mein smjh nhi ata

...agr phone nhi utha ri mtlb aas paas koi ha... abhi fs jati toh...

Other side:gussa chhodo... vahan ka scene btao

Priti:haan kaam ho gya... vo log sch nhi jaan payenge...Sana ko goli lgi ha...koi ni mregi nhi vo... haan uska zinda rehna zruri ha hmare liye...vohi toh mohra ha hmare mission ko successful bnane k liye ..

Person on other side told her something... she sighed n nodded...

she cut the call...n went inside...

Kavin is in grt tension... he went toward idol of ganesha n joined his hands n start praying for Sana..

Ganuu Saab plz sana ko bcha lo...kucch mt hone dena use... pta nhi kyu usko goli lgi ha but jaan meri ja rhi ha...plz gannu Saab bcha lijiye use...

he still standing with closed eyes n joined hands...

Someone pressed his shoulder...he turned n saw Dushu...

Dushu:she's out of danger now...use ward mein shift kr diya...thodi der mein hosh a jayega...

Kavin smiled n thanked God...

Thankyou gannu Saab

n he ran toward ward...

he entered inside n saw her lying with closed eyes.. he sat beside bed on stool...he staring her lovingly... n thinking

Kavin tu is ldki k liye ansu... aisa bhi kya ha Jo iski chot ka drd mujhe hua...knhi yeh... nhi aisa

he slept while thinking all of this...

Here Outside Priti sitting on bench n yawning...

Dushu came n forward a cup of tea...

She took cup n smiled...

Dushu too sat beside her n both start having tea..

Dushu:Priti...ACP sir ko phone kiya kya

Priti:nhi

Dushu:main krta hu

Priti:subh krde...abhi rehne dete

Dushu nodded...Priti stared him n smiled...

Dushu:kya hua

Priti nodded as no... Dushu turned his face.. Priti instantly pecked his cheek n turned her face

Dushu smiled blushingly n mumbled

bchu hospital mein ho vrna btata

Priti gave a "who cares" look.

both slept in wait of morning...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Kaira dressed like bride as its Karwachauth... Meanwhile Rajat came..

Kaira:a gye aap...jldi se fresh ho jayiye...chand niklne wala ha

Rajat smiled n moved up...

Angel came: bhabhi bht bhukh lgi ha...jldi khana dijiye

Kaira:bs chand niklne wala ha fir

Angel:no bhabhi...abhi doh

Kaira gave her food...

Angel:bhabhi ek aur plate bht bhukh ha...

Kaira suspiously:ek aur

Angel:bhabhi plz

Kaira gave her n angel took both the plates to room

Kaira:yhin khalo

Angel: bhabhi aaj main aapka aur veer g ka romantic moment khraab nhi krne wali...bye good night...

She moved to her room n locked it from inside...

she sighed:ab yeh sachu raja kb ayega..jldi kro

she is looking at his pic in phone...

Angel is walking in room.. n waiting for Sachin...

She:ab toh vo chand bhi a gya...mera chand kb ayega...knhi bhul toh ni gya

She sat sadly

Here Rajra went to terrace..

Rajat:ab vrat khol lo madam

Kaira smiled n tool plate having lightened diya, sweets n some other things...

she did rajat's arti then saw Rajat n moon through sieve(chhanni)...then about touched his feet but he stopped by holding her from shoulders...

yeh kya Kaira

Kaira smiled...Rajat kissed her forehead...

he made him drink some water...

Kaira:aaj na hum dinner yhin krenge...

Rajat:how romantic

Kaira:ayiye...

Rajat nodded n both sat n start dinner

...

 **ANGEL ROOM**

Angel slept on floor while waiting... its more than 10 but Sachin hasn't arrived yet...

Meanwhile Sachin jumped inside through window... n saw her sleeping on floor...

he felt bad to make her wait so long ..

he bent toward her face n lightly kissed her cheek...

Angel smiled n mumbled in sleep:Sachin a gye tum

Sachin Kissed her another cheek with this she got up instantly...n happily

toh Mr busy ko time mil hi gya

Sachin: chlo ab vrat khol lo but yeh kya mujhe toh lga tha k madam ne aaj bhi apna boring short pehnogi...but you surprised me lehnga wow

Angel hugged him n innocently:itna late kyu kiya...

Sachin: kucch kaam tha... (in mind***apni tension mein bhul gya tha sorry angel...sch btana bhi chahta hu pr...)

his series of thoughts interrupted by angel

Ab kahab kho gye

Sachin held her hand:chlo

both stood in window

Sachin:puja ki thali

Angel picked a clip board n kept candle in it... n placed red color n chocolate with glass of water...

Sachin smiled:yeh

Angel cuts:Sara saman lati toh sbko doubt hota na

Sachin:chhanni ka kya

Angel placed her finger on his lips... he kept quite

Angel picked board n did his arti.. then gave board in his hands...

She hold her dupatta n saw moon first then Sachin face through net dupatta...

She bent little to touch his feet but he held her wrist n pulled her up n nodded as no

Sachin picked chocolate n took toward her mouth... but she held his hand n took chocolate toward his face

Sachin:kya hua

Angel:mera fast ho aur mera Sachin kucch khaye aisa ho skta ha kya

she feed him n he fed her...

Sachin:ab jldi kucch khalo

Angel:haan khana ha... ayo

both sat on bed n finished their food...

Sachin naughtily:toh ab kya irada ha

Angel blushed hard:ab tum jao

Sachin:hath lao

she confusedly gave him a look...

Sachin held her hand n slid to bangles in her hands

Angel jumped in excitement: wow..

she hugged him tightly..

Sachin too wrapped his arms around her... n both fell on bed... n lost in each other... Sachin pecked her forehead... then cheeks then sealed her lips with his...both shared a passionate kiss but suddenly Angel bit his lip with this he separated..

Angel gave him naughty smirk..

Sachin: Abhi btata hoon

Angel got up n start running:pehle pkdo toh shi

Both start run n chase.. n throwing cushions n pillows on each other...

Same time Rajat is passing through outside room...he heard noises of run n chase..n giggles...

he became alert... n knock the door

Angel...

Inside Sagel stood nervously n staring each other in tension...

...

 **A/N:so tension hi tension**

 **Sachin ACP sir ki behs... Sana ko lga bullet, Priti kis mission ki baat kr ri thi... Sagel ki chori pkdi gyi what will be Rajat reaction n haan vo boss ka human bomb bnane ka plan n CID mein boss ka sathi**

 **schi wali tension ho gyi ab toh**

 **Thankyou for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **happy winter**

 **Mithi...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sagel** start run n chase.. n throwing cushions n pillows on each other...

Same time **Rajat** is passing through outside room...he heard noises of run n chase..n giggles...

he became alert... n knock the door

Angel...

Inside Sagel stood nervously n staring each other in tension...

 **Rajat** from outside:Angel open the door

 **Angel** biting her nails:haye rabba...ab kya hoga...

 **Sachin** seeing her in tension n whispers

Chhipa de mujhe

 **Angel** took deep sigh:hanji veer g

 **Rajat** :drwaza khol...andr kon ha

 **Angel** :haye rabba veer g tuc bde ajeeb swal pucch re ho andr main hoon...

 **Rajat** :tere sath kon ha

 **Angel** :veer g mere sath bed chair table books toys yeh sb

 **Rajat** :drwaza kyu ni khol ri

 **Angel** :Vo aap na Bahr khde ho k investigation Kr re ho andr a k toh uff

 **Rajat** :angel awaze kaisi

 **Angel** :TV veer g

Rajat n Angel talking like this...but Rajat interrupt by kaira

Rajat g aap yahan kyu khde ha ayiye...(she gave smile)

 **Rajat** worriedly:andr koi

 **Kaira** cuts:Rajat g Vo sirf 20 saal Ki ha...bchi ha abhi...chliye ab

She dragged him to room...

Inside Angel room Sagel took relieved sigh n Sachin left immediately...  
...

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Kaira dragged him n made him sit on bed...n moved to washroom...Rajat smiled n picked file...n start reading this...

After few minutes Kaira came out in her long nighty with romantic mood ...but Rajat is busy with file... **Kaira** tried to start conversation

Rajat g aapko pta aapka beta aaj kl bht shaitani krta...

 **Rajat** looking file: Kon ajankiya

 **Kaira** moving her fingers on his neck:aaj tk hmein sirf ek hi beta ha yaad ha na...agr aapka Bahr Kisi chkr vkr se dusra beta ha toh bta dijiye main yaad rkhungi..

 **Rajat** stared her n found her in naughty mood...he too losses his senses bit...n tugged his arms in her neck...

Acha agr mera koi chkkr hai toh maan logi kya

 **Kaira** :agr bhagwan bhi ake bolenge na tab bhi nhi manugi...yeh aapke bas Ki baat nhi ha

 **Rajat** raising eyebrows:mtlb

 **Kaira** laughing uncontrollably:humein aaj tk yaad ha un hijro k beech kaise fase the aap aur bchi Ki trh dar gye the...kaise aake hmari baahon Mein chhip gye the kaise bijli ko dekh ajankiya chhipta ha...

 **Rajat** innocently:Vo log mujhe chhune Ki koshish kiye the...

 **Kaira** opened her arms n he hugged her like a kid:awww my baby...aapko aise dekhkr bht pyr ata ha...

 **Rajat** romantically:toh kro pyar na

 **Kaira** slammed his forehead:bht naughty ho gye ha aap

Rajat showed him cute puppy eyes n she kissed his forehead...n he approached to her lips...she was blushing...both start kissing n lost...

Rajat extend hand to switch n off the lights...  
n spent beautiful moments together

...

 **PUNE**

 **HOSPITAL**

Sana is lying on bed n Kavin sleeping while placing his head on bed n holding Sana hand... Sana got consciousness...she opened her eyes slowly n saw Kavin sleeping...she smiled unknowingly...she lightly caressed his hairs with this he wake up... He saw her n jumped from stool n hugged her tightly in excitement...

 **Kavin** :tumhe gosh a gya...wow...kya tha yeh kyun kiya aisa...agr tumhe kucch ho jata toh socha ha kucch mera kya hota bhla...kaise jeeta main bhla...don't you know how much **I** **love** **you**...sana pta nhi kaise but u are special.. I had never feel this for any girl... Really I love you n I know u too love

But Sana pushed him back n glared him...

 **Kavin** confusedly:kya Hua...ohh achank se bola yhi na...vo kya ha na jb tumhe bullet lga toh dar gya k knhi tumhe kho na du...sana

 **Sana** showing him hand:bs kijiye Kavin sir...kya bakwas ha yeh...pyar stop it...main koi pyar nhi krti aapse...aur ab aap koi bakwas nhi krenge...

 **Kavin** moist eyes:Sana yeh tum mtlb tum mujhse nhi Sana...u can't say no...(he cupped her face)say you love me...

 **Sana** again jerked him:bs kijiye aap...kbse bole ja rhe ha...dekhiye aap mere liye aap bs mere senior ha ab aap ja skte ha...

She felt pain in her wound n start coughing... Kavin ran to her n start rubbing her back but she jerked him n shouts while coughing

Stay away

He looked her sadly n extend glass of water toward her but she threw glass toward him which made loud noise...priti n Dushyant entered hearing noise...

 **Priti** holding Sana:kya Hua

Dushyant gave her water which she drink n Priti made her lye...while Kavin stood heartbroken...n looking her shockedly..

 **Dushyant** :Kavin use pani de deta khda kya ha

Kavin left without saying anything...

Dushyant smelt something fishy...but he decided to talk later...

 **Priti** :Sana tum aram kro kl tumhe aur Kavin sir ko Mumbai k liye niklna ha...

Sana nodded...

Priti n Dushyant moved out too...

 **Sana** still thinking about Kavin...

Pyar nhi Sana tu pyar k liye nhi ha...yeh sb tujhe distract kr skta ha...tera dhyan sirf tere farz pe hona chahiye na hi in sb baaton pe ...

(She took a deep breath)pr yeh bullet kisne chlaya...kon ho skta ha Jo mujhe marna chahta ha...lgta use apni jaan pyari nhi ha...

She slept while thinking all of this...

 **Kavin** sitting on bench with face in palms... Dushyant came n pressed his shoulder n ask

Kucch hua kya

 **Kavin** nodded as no n said

Bs Sana ko dekh piya Ki yaad a gyi... Jb uski goli lgi toh bcha nhi paya ..meri behn ne mere samne dum tod diya ...bs dar gya tha knhi Sana bhi...

 **Dushyant** hugged him tight n tried to make him relax...

After few minutes they separated

 **Dushyant** :acha sun purvi hmein yahan join kregi tu Sana ko le k Mumbai vapis ja...sir ne kaha ha

Kavin nodded...n both sat in wait of morning

…

 **MUMBAI**

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 **Sachin** sat on chair...he pressing switch of lamo again n again...he had tears in eyes n thinking

Why **dada**...kyu gye aap apne **chhote** ko chhod k...na apna drd chhipa skta hu na bta skta hu...

He lost somewhere in **past**

 **…..**

 **Sachin is sitting on dinning table n a young guy feeding him while yelling on him**

 **Bht nautakhi ho gye ho chhote tum...yeh kucch zyada nhi ho rha...investigation beech Mein chhod k aya hu tumhe khana khilane...**

 **Sachin giggled..**

 **He irritatedly:yeh acha ha sara kaam chhod k chhote saab ko khana khilane ayo...kl ko criminal bhaag ra hoga...main bolunga bhai ruk ja pehle apne chhote ko khana khila ayu...**

 **Sachin making faces...he irritated...**

 **Sachin sweetly:investigation koi bhi Kr skta but sachu ko khana uske dada hi khila skte ha….hmesha ki tarah**

 **He irritates:abbey tb Tu itna chhota tha k tujhe spoon yeh pakdna bhi nhi ata tha but ab toh mere jitna lamba ho gya tu,lakdi jaise lmbe lmbe hath diye ha bhagwan ne yeh kis kj liye**

 **Sachin sweetly smiled n hugged him from waist n say**

 **Aapko aise hug krne k liye..**

 **His big brother ruffled his hairs….. both hugged each other smilingly….**

….

 **Sachin** back to reality with phone ring…he had tears in eyes which he don't tried to wiped….tears rolling down continuously….he picked a pic from side table n hugged it n shouts

Why dada…..kyu kiya aisa…. Mujhe yahan akele cvhhod ke chle gye…akhiri baar mil bhi nhi paya aapse…..aur jiski vjh se yeh sb hua use toh main (paused) sza bhi du toh kya…..uska drd bhi mujhe hi hoga aap bhi apne ho vo bhi apne ha….dada plz a jayiye na dekhiye na ab toh mujhe khana bhi nhi khilata koi….khud bnata hu khud hi khata hu…is baar aapko tng nhi krunga I swear…hr kaam khud krunga…. Bs aap a jayiye….

 **He** is crying a lot then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder…he turned his face n saw n middle aged man holding food plate….

 **Sachin** in anger:aap yahan kyu aye…chle jayiye

 **Man** :ab apne bête ko khana bhi ni khila skta kya…aja sachu kha le dad k hath se

 **He** took spoon full of rice n extended toward sachin mouth but **sachin** jerked food plate n spoon badly n shouts

Kyu a jate ha baar baar mujhe tng krne….khushi milti ha mere ansu dekh k….dekh liye ab toh khush ha na toh jayiye ab….

 **Man** :apne bête ko aise dekh kis baap ko khushi milti ha bhla

 **Sachin** rudely:beta for god sake….ek bête ko maar chuke kya ab mujhe bhi maar k dum loge…boliye na…

Man had tears in eyues n softly:beta

 **Sachin** :jaise ek beta mra soch lena dusra bhi mar gya…..ab aap ja skte ha…drwaza us trf ha….

Man disheartedly moved toward door… **Sachin** saw him going with tears n say

Aur haan

Person turned to him with hope

 **Sachin** rudely:dobara yahan ake apna **natak** krne ki zrurt nhi ha…good bye

Man went out n sachin sat on floor with thud n passed night while crying….

…..

 **NEXT** **MORNING**

 **Purvi** reached **Pune** n **Kavin** **Sana** back to **Mumbai…ACP** told them to leave for **Rajra** home as there was no one on **Sana** home to take care her… **Rajat** n **Sachin** went with them….After sometimes they reached…..

 **Rajat** introduced **Kaira** to **Sana** n **Kavin** …All greeted her n chit chat little…

 **Kaira** took **Sana** to guest room n made her lye n settled her dresses n things….…n changed her bandages n start feeding her n gave medicines…. **Sachin** came n sat beside **Sana** on bed n said to **Kaira**

Hi bhabhi…kaisi ha aap…aur mr. akdu zyada akdh nhi dikhate….aur bhabhi Mr. chhotu kahan ha

Both were talking n laughing….Whereas **kavin** stood amusedly n thinking

Yr abhi toh Rajat ne introduce kraya inni jldi frank ho gya…..wow

 **Rajat** hit his shoulder n smiled

Aise mt dekh 3 saal se jante hum sb ek dusre ko….delhi mein miley the….

 **Kavin** :ohh

He too joined them n start doing chit chat…

 **Kaira** again starts taking care of **Sana** ….

 **Sana** :aap itna tnsn mt lijiye….main thik hu

 **Kaira** :arrey aap toh hmari chhoti behn jaisi ha ismein tension ki kya baat ha….

 **Sana** got emotional…. **Kaira** ruffled her hairs…..

 **Kavin** whispers to **Sachin** :yr mahaul senti ho gya…..ab dekh mera kmaal

 **Sachin** gave him a look as" **now what** "…..

 **Kavin** moved toward girls n said in flirt tone

Haan haan bhabhi kiski ha meri na isiliye inni achi ha…sath sath sundar,sushil n haan super hot bhi…haye bhabhi kya smile ha….

 **Kaira** smiled lightly…

 **Rajat** stood behind folding arms n asked with smirk: kya kaha tune

 **Kavin** bit scared:ku..ku…..chh nhi

 **Rajat** (holding kavin Shirt):nahi nahi maine kucch suna ha…kyat ha vo Sachin

 **Sachin** with smirk:Hot…(Kavin gave him killing look)

 **Rajat** :haan haan toh hot meri biwi hot lagti hai tujhe

 **Kavin** scaredly:nhi nhi Rajat

 **Rajat** :haan khoobsurat bhi lgti ha

Kavin gave fas gye look while others surpressed to laugh….

 **Kavin** :bhai main sirf yeh bola kitni pyari bholi khoobsurat hai bhabhi( **Rajat gave proud look** )…aur tum jaise akdu se shadi kaise kr li

 **Kavin** ran from spot while saying this n **Rajat** realized what he said n shouts

Kya

N start chasing him….both were doing run n chase n while others laughed….

 **Sana** laughed whole heartedly(all smiled to see her) **Kaira** placed her hand on her head n say

Aise hsti rho bht sundr lgti ho…

 **Sana** became silent n thinking

Hsna aur sawrna kmzori ka naam ha aur main ise apni adat nhi bna skti…

 **Sachin** : **Sana** tum aram kro….chlo bhabhi…

 **Kaira** nodded n both moved out leaving **Sana** ….

Both moved to hall where **Rajat** n **Kavin** discussing something... **Sachin** too joined them n **Kaira** became busy with her arranging things…

 **Angel** came with **Ajankiya** n made him sit on dinning table n start feeding him..

 **Angel** :Ajju yeh bhi kha…koi bhana nhi

 **Ajankiya** : **Ani** tum ganni ho…meto nhi thana…

All smiled n **Sachin** moved toward them n stood beside **angel….** he extend his hand toward **Ajankiya**

Yeh lo beta main khilat **Anni** gndi ha na….he gave a spoon of daliya to him….

 **Angel** :great **Sachin** g kbse nkhre kr rha ha aap ne toh….wah

 **Sachin** smiled n whispers: **Sachin** g kitna sakun mila tumhare muh se aap aur jee sunke

 **Angel** whispers:veer g ki presence ka inna fayda mt uthao..baad mein btati hu tujhe

 **Sachin** same tone:abhi btao samne hu

 **Angel** glared him….Both were talking while feeding **Ajankiya**

 **Sachin** placed his hand on her back…She opened her mouth in **O** shape…He pinched her hard which made her scream

 **Ouch**

All looked her in shock…

 **Rajat** :kya hua chillayi kyu

 **Angel** nervously:veer g vo

 **Sachin** cuts n innocently:haan kya hua **angel**

 **Angel** glared him:shayad machhar kata **sachin** tum tnsn na lo

 **Rajat** shouts: **Angel** yeh kya trika ha sachin se baat krne ka…kitna bda ha vo tumse yaad ha na

 **Angel** :veer g main toh bs….

 **Rajat** :say sorry to him…

 **Sachin** :its okay **Rajat** …bchi ha

 **Rajat:** no **sachin** … **Angel** (glaring her)

 **Angel** moist eyes:sorry….bhabhi main college jar hi hu

She about to move but stopped with **Rajat** voice

Angel

 **Angel** irritatedly:ab kya pair pkd k maafi mangu…ya khoon se likh du

 **Rajat** in anger:Kaira Angel ko smbhaal lo abhi bhi wqt ha…..aur tum(to angel) sachin chhodega tujhe use bureau vapis jana ha…

 **Angel** :ek bodyguard hi appoint kr dijiye…

 **Rajat** glared her n **Sachin** went out with her….

 **Rajat** :Kaira tumhare laad pyar ne bigaad rkha use….be strict to her….vrna hath se nikl jayegi

 **Kaira** nodded disappointed n thinks:bhai behn ka gussa uff

She again engrossed with work n Rajat n kavin left….

 **…**

 **A/N:yippie I did it…..next few chaps with light moments then be ready for high voltage of emotions….**

 **Do you get one thing sana was unhappy with Kavin so how she acts so normally n Kavin too…**

 **N who is sachin dad n dada…**

 **Special Mention:love you Keerti helping me to complete this…**

 **Keep guessing**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Mithi…**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAJRA HOME**

Sana is sitting on bed...n reading something... She seems irritated n thousands of thoughts running through her minds...

Yr pehle is Kavin ka purposal ab yeh kaira ka "aap toh hmari chhoti behn jaisi ho" huh...yr yahan hr koi rishta jodne pe lga ha...yeh sb krne nhi ayi hu main...mera frz ha in logo ka karz chukana ha mujhe...yeh rishtey kmzor nhi Kr sktey mujhe...

She took a deep sigh...

Meanwhile Kavin entered with soup bowl...n sat beside her...

Yeh loh madam aapka soup...(she start making faces) n haan no nkhrey...

Sana narrowing eyes:hawww main nkhre Marti...aapko toh huh

Kavin pretend to be thinking:ummmm...ohk princess Sana aapke is pyare se nye dost ne bht hi hard work se apne komal komal hathon se aapke liye bnaya ha...zra ckhne ka kasht krke mujh greeb pr rehm kijiye

Sana smiled at this n had soup while making faces...

Kavin passing tablet toward her:ab yeh hmari nyi dosti ka tohfa

Sana exclaimed in shocked:kya tohfe mein koi medicine bhi deta ha bhla...

Kavin:main deta hu...ab chlo be a good girl n abhi dwai lo...

He put medicine in her mouth n she gulped it with water...

Kavin taking glass from her:so main chlu dost...

Sana smiled:hmmm...

Kavin unwillingly:toh main ja rha hu

Sana smiled:abhi jao aap...kl Ana zrur...

Kavin staring her:ab toh Jana hi pdega...

Sana nodded n he leave...

Kavin went out n shut door...Sana expression changes irritated n angry...she in most irritated tone

Phew kidhr fs gyi ab yeh dosti nibhao...huh  
kya kru main ab...ab yeh eda aur irritate krega..

.Meanwhile her phone rang she picked n answer in same tone

Kon ha be...adhi raat ko kyu dmag ka dhi Kr rha

She stopped with another side voice...her expressions changed to worried

Kya...mere se nhi hoga yeh... Smjhte kahe ko nhi...

Thik...abhi tym lgega...arrey tere ich chr eib fsi hu pehle yahan... Yeh nyi dosti haye dayia

She frustated agreed to other side person ...  
N cut call...

She lying on bed while cursing caller...she lost somewhere

...

 **Kavin n Sana on the way to Mumbai...both were totally silent...Kavin is still upset with Sana's rejection...**

 **Sana tried to** **break silence:Kavin sir**

 **Kavin ignoring her:hmmmm**

 **Sana:I am sorry sir**

 **Kavin:ismein sorry ka kya ha...zruri toh nhi Jo main feel kru tum bhi vhi feel kro...its ok**

 **Sana smiled:thank you...sir mana k main aap se pyar nhi krti...but hum dost toh bn skte hai na**

 **Kavin smiled**

 **Sana extending her hand toward him:so will you be my friend..**

 **Kavin smiled n shook hand:friends..**

 **Sana:toh nyi friendship ki treat**

 **Kavin:tum thik ho jao...pura Mumbai apni dost k qadamon mein rkh du ..**

 **Sana lost bit but downed her gaze**  
 **Kavin again start playing game on mobile n Sana took relieved sigh**

 **Finally mission accomplished...ab isse koi khtra nhi...**

 **N they reached Mumbai...**

...

Sana drifted into sleep with these thoughts..

...

...

...

 **PUNE**

Here Purvi n Priyant went to crime scene where police got Rama's dead body... Trio start searching abt some evidence...

Dushu thinking:Purvi jis position mein aur Rama ki lash Mili us hisab se nhi lg rha k yeh koi normal accident ha

Purvi:sir agr us truck ne picche se gadi ko tkr mari hoti toh at least Rama ko sr k agle hisse mein chot ati but aisa toh dur use mathe ya chehre pe koi khronch bhi nhi ha

Priti:mam iska mtlb ha k use pehle Mara gya fir yeh scene create kiya gya...hmein ullu bnane k liye k hum ek accident soch k case bnd krde..

Dushyant:haan...chot toh Rama ko ayi ha but sr k pichhe ha...Forensic report mein saaf saaf likha ha k na toh usne shraab pi thi na koi drug toh use itne bde truck ka pta kaise nhi chla

Purvi:sir Rama ko Mara ha is atankvaad ne jiska koi naam nhi hota...iska na hi koi mazhab hota na hi kaum ... Yeh sirf nirdosh aur masoom logo ka lahoo bhana jante ha...

Her eyes had some kind of pain while saying this her voise trembling...

Dushyant:u ohk na..

Purvi:jee sir

Priti:Shi kha mam yeh terrorism insaniyat k sbsa bda dushman ha...jiske chlte insaan insaan nhi rehta...

While saying this Priti taking some pictures of crime spot...n sending someone...

Dushyant:girls we are on duty...

Purvi/Priti:yes sir

Priti thinks:Purvi mam itni emotional kyun ho gyi ... Ab yeh raaz bhi pta lgao... Firstly yeh pta lgana ha Sana pe attack kisne kiya.. Vo bullet sch mein Sana k liye tha ya Kisi aur k liye...mujhe apne informers activate krne pdege...

Her trail of thoughts cut by Dushyant voice

Kahan...kbse avaz de rha hu...

Priti:jee

Purvi:hmein aaj raat hi vapis Jana ha...hmara yahan ka kaam ho gya...yeh sb hmein gumrah krne k liye ha...sb saboot Mumbai hi milenge

Purvi:jee mam

They left for their hotel rooms n start doing packing...

Priti is in her room n doing packing...Meanwhile her phone rang... She picked

Jee boss...jo photos bheje usse kucch pta chla

Boss:sirf yeh k baat usse knhi zyada ha Jo hum smjh rhe ha...

Priti:boss mujhe lgta ha Jo attack hmpe Hua iska bhi koi gehra mksd ha... We hav to find out Sana pe attack kyu Hua aur haan kisne kraya

Boss:yeh hum pta lgate ha but tum apne kaam pe dhyan doh

Priti:okie boss

Meanwhile her eyes fell on mirror n shocked to see dushu behind her...she changing topic

Haan uncle...main thik hu...bs aap sbko bht miss Kr rhi

Dushyant signal her to cut call

Priti:okay uncle rkhti hu...main khyaal rkhungi Jo bhi apne kha...bye

She cut call n turned to Dushyant...Dushyant hugged her

Toh madam ko yeh phn zyada pyara ha.. Jbse ayi ho phn se hi chipki rehti ho...mujhe toh bhul hi gyi ho...Sanam bewafa

Priti laughed at him n lightly hit his forehead

Tum bilkul nhi bdle pehle bhi nautakhi the air aaj bhi nautakhi ho

Dushyant romantically:aur is nautakhi ko uski favourite diet chahiye

Priti getting his point but ignoring:kya chahiye...abhi order krti hu...

She turned n abt to move...he held her wrist n pulled her in hug...her cheeks turned red in shyness

Dushyant:shadi k liye kb haan bologi

Priti:jb aap mere mom dad se baat krenge Tb

Dushyant:abhi Kr Lu

Priti:hmmm

Dushyant moving his face toward her she closed her eyes n her heartbeats grew faster

both lost in each other n their romantic moment...

...

 **PURVI ROOM**

She is lying on couch in uncomfortable position with closed eyes...tears rolling down from her closed eyes...she lost somewhere

 **A boy around 24-25 is running in night fair... A man around 50-55 running behind him with gun...**

 **Man shouting:ruk jao main goli mar dunga**

 **But boy didn't stop or listen...he is running continuously...suddenly a bomb blast took place**

 **Boom...**

 **Man fell away from blast area with force...he still staring blast area with teary eyes n shout**

 **Betaaaaaaaa**

Purvi opened her eyes with jerk n start sweating badly...she picked jug of water n poured water into glass n drank in one go... Her hands were trembling... She sat on floor while leaning back to bed n start crying...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajra having breakfast with Angel n Ajinkya... Kaira is looking super excited...she tried to say something but has no courage...she's gathering het courage n signalling something to Angel...she nodded as no...Rajat who's watching this from long finally asked

Kya bolna ha Kaira... Kya tumhari ladli ne fir koi karnaama Kr diya(glaring Angel)

Angel frowned:main pagal nhi hu Jo hmesha ulta kaam krungi

Rajat:toh kya baat ha

Kaira:Rajat g Shalini ka phone aya tha...aur hmnr pehle bhi bola tha k uska wedding card

Rajat rudely:hum knhi nhi ja rhe

Kaira:Rajat g unhone puccha k hum baki function toh nhi aye but kl shadi ha toh ane ko bola ha

Rajat kept spoon in plate:hum koi shadi vadi nhi ja rhe

Angel murmurs:Kilvish,akdu...

Rajat glaring:ho gya tera

Angel swtly:Maine kya bola

Kaira:plz Rajat

Rajat shouts:hum koi shadi attend nhi krenge smjhi tum...he left in anger for bureau..

Kaira n angel looked each other sadly...

Angel:ok Bhabhi main bhi jati hu...bye

She hugged her n left after kissing ajankiya cheek

Aju:bye gnni ani

Angel:bye mere aju

She moved out whereas Kaira in anger

Aaj hmne aapko mza na ckhaya toh hmara naam bhi Kaira nhi ..

She sighed n moved to Sana room...

...

Angel standing out a home in garden n staring upward...she mover her glares with finger from nose to eyes n tugged them in hairs...n held pipe by hands n start climbing up...she jumped into window n entered a room...its a well organised n perfect room... She walked in with cat paws...

Meanwhile Sachin came out of washroom with wet hairs n bare chest n smiled to saw her...

Angel waving hand:oh hi

Sachin stop front of her:fir khidki se yr mere ghr mein drwaza bhi ha..

Angel:agr drwaze se ayi toh apne darling sachu ki yeh sexy look kaise dekhungi...

She winked...

Sachin:acha itna hot hu toh(he moving het closer n held her from shoulders n ruffled his hairs n drops from het hairs fell on her face n neck...she downer gaze little...he moved n abt to touched her lips but door bell(ahan disturbed)

Angel suspiciously:subh subh kon

Sachin making irritated face:dekhta hu

Sachin went out n opened door...a glamorous girl came inside with bowl

Sachin g shake milegi

Sachin smiled:jee

Girl staring him lovingly...Sachin went to kitchen n she still staring him while biting lips Angel came down n saw her staring him...she start boiling in anger...

Meanwhile Sachin came n gave her bowl n say

Apki chini

She smiled:thank you Sachin g

She left...Sachin closed the door...

Angel came to him n smiled innocently...she hugged him like a kid...Sachin smelt something fishy...but he ignore n hugged her back...meanwhile they heard a loud scream from neighbourhood...

Both ran out...n saw the girl crying loud...what they saw Angel laughed a loud to saw her with green hairs n colourful face..(Angel changed her face pack which she had n mixed something in her hair colour where she carrying in a packet)

Angel moved back n entered inside...Sachin sighed disappointedly...n understood who's worked is this...

He too followed her n went inside home...

Sachin saw Angel she gave extra innocent look n gave him pastry...

Sachin took pastery:kya tha Vo sb...kyun kiya bechari k sath aisa...

Angel narrowing her look:tumhe Vo bechari lgi

Sachin hugged her:aise koi krta ha bhla

She hugged him back n placed head on his chest:main krti hu jo mere pyar ko nzr lgayega uske sath

Sachin smiled n separated:acha g use toh uskr ke krmo ki sza mil gyi ab aapko aapke krmo ki sza milegi(while moving toward him)

Angel gave a look:kya mtlb

He smiled n moving toward her n she stepping backward until she hit wall...he held chin n moved it little up...n approached to her lips n locked her lips with his...both engaged in kiss...n lost...

...  
...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Sana is sitting in her room n thinking abt something...she is doing something on her lappy... Meanwhile her phone rang her expressions changed into irritating...she pasted a smile n picked phone

Hello Kavin sir

Kavin:kaisi ho Sana...khana khaya

Sana:jee sir...Kaira Bhabhi zbrdsti khila deti

Kavin:toh medicines

Sana:li na sir

Kavin:sham ko ata hu main..apni dost se Milne

Sana:sir itni tkleef ki kya zrurt ha

Kavin:ismein tkleef kaisi

Sana:thik ha...bye

Kavin:bye

Call cuts...

Sana took a breathe:yr kyun picche pd gya yeh...

She again dialled a number n attached to Bluetooth..

Hello haan...meri baat dhyan se suno

Haan pehla kaam ho gya...ab main Rajat k ghr pe hoon...haan Kavin abhi nhi ha...sham ko a rha...

Suno main kucch information bhej ri hu...mujhe uske regarding details chahiye

Aur haan Priti pe nzr rkho mujhe uski activities kucch thik nhi lg rhi...Sachin aur ACP k jhgde ka pta lgao

She cut call after instructing other side person...n again engrossed in lappy..

...

In evening Rajat came home n saw Kaira sitting with sad n angry expressions n cutting vegetables n murmuring

Ab ek dost ki shadi tk nhi ja skte...kaisi zindagi diya bhagwan mujhe..itni azadi bhi nhi ha k

Rajat looks her:kya

Kaira:ldki hona hi paap ha bchpn mein ma baap ki suno baad mein pati ki suno huh

Rajat glaring her

Ajinkaya came n asked

Kya Hua mumma

Kaira:aap nhi smjhoge beta...aap bhi toh mrd hi ho...chlo km se km aap apni biwi ko sunane k ilawa use bolne ka mauka Dena...akhir kbhi kbhi aurat ki bhi ichha hoti ha(she emotionally blackmailing Rajat)

Rajat sighed:ab tum kya chahti ho Shona kyu bewajah sr kha ri ho..

Angel who's having dinner murmurs:yeh Rajat naam ka pathar itni jldi nhi pighlne wala Bhabhi thode aur bhari diaogues bolo

Kaira moist eyes:ab baat krna bhi glt ha kya... Ab kya ktr is ghr ki diwaron k ilawa hum ha hi kon Jo hmari baat koi sunega

Angel smirking:good going Bhabhi...chl aju hmara khana ho gya..chl kiya biwi ka drama chhod sone chl...

Kaira glared her...

Angel went to her room...

Rajat sat on chair n Kaira came n served him..  
Rajat held her hand she made faces...he stood n cupped her face...he wiped her tears with thumb...

Ab tum kya chahti ho...shadi mein Jana ha(she looks him n shook her head like baby...he smiled n gave kiss to her forehead)  
Kl jldi ata hu...ready rehna(smile crept on her  
Face n she hugged him) he sat n start having dinner..

Rajat:pr haan...tumhari zidd k age main maan toh gya hu...hum jayenge shadi attend krenge aur turant vapis...na kissi se milna mujhe psnd ha na Kisi se rishta jodna...

He left to room n Kaira sat sadly n having food from his plate...

Sana who was watching this from distance...she smiled

Ek Dum mere ich jaisa ha...rishton se bhagta ha...shi jgh ayi ha Sana...

She moved to her room n night passed while burying some more secrets..

...

 **A/N:one more chap done...so many secrets to reveal...**

 **Priti Sana ek dusre pe nzr rkhne ko kyu bol ri..**  
 **Purvi kis ke bare soch ri**  
 **Rajat aisa kyun ha**

 **Ab kya hone wala ha**

 **To know**  
 **Keep reading**  
 **Thank you so much**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **With love**

Mithi...


	6. Chapter 6

**RAJRA HOUSE**

Sana is sleeping soundly meanwhile her phone rang...She picked it frustrated...

Hello

She shouted instantly:dmag khraab ho gya ha tumhara..

No I can't...ek bar bola na main yeh drama nhi krungi...tum log pagal ho Vo CID wala ha...use yoon pta chl jayega...

She is talking on phone in anger meanwhile Kavin entered n shocked

Sana too scared to see him

K...k..kavin sir aa...aap yahan

Kavin smiled:haan main aur yeh kya tum kahan k liye ready hui ho

Sana took relieved sigh as he heard nothing:sir bureau k liye

Kavin held het shoulder n made het sit:knhi ni ja rhi ho tum...abhi aram kro dekho zkhm abhi bhra nhi...

Sana smiled at his concern:sir main thik hu

Koi thik vik nhi ho abhi aram kro,Kaira said while entering with food plate

Kavin:yeh hui na meri pyari c Bhabhi wali baat

Sana:but Bhabhi main thik

Kaira:humne kaha na aap nhi ja rhi ha mtlb nhi ja rhi ha..abhi aapki kucch din aram krna chahiye

Sana gave up:ok Bhabhi

Kavin proudly:kya baat ha Bhabhi aap ne hitler ko hitlergiri dikha di...i proud of you Bhabhi

Kaira:Rajat jee apka wait kr rhe ha...chliye aur Sana aap khana kha lijiye aur dwai le lijiye...hum akr dekhenge

Sana nodded...n Kavin kaira moved out..

Rajat is having breakfast along with Angel n ajinkya...Kavin too joined them

Kya haal bhai Rajat

Rajat teasing tone:hmare toh control mein ha aap btao aapke out of control lg rhe(he smirked)

Kavin glared:Rajat kya bole ja re ho...bche baithe ha(pointing Angel n Ajinkya)

Angel got up:mera ho gya.. Chlti hu veer g

Rajat:abhi toh 7 bje ha...clg 9:30 hai na

Angel irritating tone:7:30 music class ha bhai...main violin class miss nhi kr skti bye

Rajat:kaise jaogi

Angel glaring him:scooty se aapne kobsi Audi le di

Rajat abt to say something but Kaira cuts:bye Angel

She moved out hurriedly

Kavin:chl Rajat hmein head quarters Jana ha

He nodded n both moved out after sometimes..

Kaira:chlo ajinkya aaj hum shadi mein jayenge abhi choose krte kya pehnna

Aju:wow mumma...mko nya dless Dena

Kaira:haan mela bcha...

Both headed toward room...she opened the door n shocked to see Sana there standing with Rajat's lappy...

Kaira shockedly:aap yahan kya kr rhi ha...vo bhi Rajat g k laptop k sath

Sana stramming:bh...bh..bhabhi Vo ek case ki details

Kaira cuts:laptop niche rkhiye...Rajat g ko acha nhi lgta k unki chizo koi hath lgaye...aur ainda yahan bina puchhe mt Ana

Sana nodded n left

Kaira:pagal ldki...dar kaise gyi...

She engrossed in her work...

Here Sana is cursing Kaira for all of this

...  
...

 **SACHIN HOME**

Angel standing at door n mumbling

Sorry veer g jhuth bol RI hu...but jldi hu aapki bta dungi ek baar 21 ki ho jau...aur Sachu raja aaj aapke ghr drwaze se entry lenge hum... Rabb g aaj koi chini mangne wala na a jaye

She abt to knock door but surprised too see its already open...She entered inside with cat paws n start moving upstairs but she shocked to hear loud noises from Sachin room...she followed noise n stunned to see Sachin Arguing with a middle aged man actually he's shouting at him n man tried to calm him..  
Angel scared as she never saw him in such anger...

Sachin:isse pehle k main apna aapa kho du ya aapki lihaaz bhul jau jayiye yahan se

Man:look m ur father dammit...n jitna gussa nikalna ha nikalo but Yun nfrt na dikhao sachu...beta tum smjhi

Sachin more anger:father no no u are murder a bloody murderer u killed my brother dammit

Man:that was my duty...

Sachin start clapping:ohh haan main kaise bhul gya aap toh apna frz nibhaye mere bhai ko maar ke aapke kiye toh Vo terrorist tha...hai na...(he paused)nhi tha Vo terrorist ek ATS ka senior officer tha but aap mhaan bnne k chkr Mein mere bhai ko maar diya

Man:mera bhi beta tha Vo Sachin...Nakul grur tha mera...use goli maine nhi ACP Pradhyuman ne chlai

Sachin:ohh ya main toh bhul hi gya mera mhaan baap toh CID ka mhaan ACP Pradhyuman ha jiske samne rishte Nate kucch nhi ..toh kyun aye ha yahan...soch lijiye jaise mere dada mre vaise hi Sachin bhi mar gya...jayiye aap(joining hands)

ACP:beta aisa mt bolo(he has tears) ek beta mr gya ab dusre ki arthi uthane ki himmat nhi ha...tum alg rehna chahte ho rho but is baap ko aur gham mt Dena

Sachin:ACP Saab aap ja skte ha...

ACP placed his hand on Sachin head but he jerked it badly...n shouts

Aapke is dikhawe ki zrurt nhi ha mujhe...jayiye yahan se aur vapis ane ki zrurt ni..

ACP moved back with moist eyes n leave the house..Sachin too moved out of room n abt to descend stairs but heard someone sobs...  
He turned n shocked to see Angel sitting on floor leaning back to wall with tears...Sachin sighed n sat on his knees n cupped her face

Kya Hua Angel

Angel jerked his hands n start running from there n Sachin felt strange n start following her with fast steps... She about to crossed door Sachin shut door immediately n held her from shoulders

Kya Hua Angel

Angel didn't reply

Sachin heart pinched to see her in tears,he softly

Btao toh Hua kya

She jerked him n shouts:you cheat,dhokha diya tumne mujhe

Sachin realised his mistake:I knw mujhe btana chahiye tha but kya btata in toote rishton ki daastaan bolo angel

Angel:main apni life ki hr baat tumhe btayi mom dad veer Bhabhi sb bcz I trust you n aaj u proved that you don't trust me...

Sachin:aisa nhi ha

Angel:aisa nhi hota toh mujhe yeh sch tum bht pehle bta chuke hote

Sachin tried to convince her n told abt Nakul n ACP...but she stubborn enough...

Lastly he pulled her in hug n tightly wrapped arms around her n she tried to free herself but in vain..Sachin tried to explain but she is saying one thing

You cheat...chhodo mujhe nhi rkhna koi rishta..

At last Sachin cupped her face n kissed her lips hard...n she still struggling to escape herself...n he bit her lips when made her moan loudly n he entered inside her mouth n start twisting her tongue with his...n she isn't responding till now after 10 minutes he about to left her in disappointment but she start kissing him...He smiled under kiss...they kiss with passion with all the love they had in hearts...they shared a long passionate kiss...n broke n breathing heavily while seeing each other...She hid her face in his chest b he wrapped arms around her n smiled

Sorry Angel...main kbhi himmat ni kr paya yeh sb btane ki mere hi dad mere bhai k

Angel cuts:ACP uncle apni jgh Shi ha...unse unka dusra beta toh mt chhino

Sachin:plz Angel tum is mamle mein na bolo

Angel nodded n said

Ab ready ho jao...tumhe bureau chhod du apni ram pyari pe

Sachin kissed her cheek:bs five minutes

He moved upward n she lightly touched her lower lip n mumbled:zyada hi zor se kaat diya...nishan aya toh haye rabba bcha Lena

She engrossed in thoughts Sachin came n tapped her shoulder...she held his hand n dragged outside...n left on scooty

...

 **CID BUREAU**

All were present except Sachin...He entered n Sat on his desk silently...he looked inside ACP cabin silently...He too saw him...Meanwhile priyant entered with Purvi

ACP came n asked

Kya pta chla...

Dushu:sir Vo sb hmein gumrah krne k liye tha...Jo bhi ha yhin Hua

Priti:sir ek bht bdi baat pta chli ha...kuch terrorist group hmare city mein bomb blast ka plan kr re...hmein alert rehna chahiyye

Purvi:sir hum is baar unke Kisi plan ko kaaamyaab nhi hone denge...

ACP:tum log kucch bhi kro is plan k mastermind ko dhundho...mujhe Vo chahiye zinda ya murda...

All nodded n engrossed in file..

Meanwhile Priti phn rang she became nervous n cut call instantly...Dushyant looked her doubtly n asked

Kon tha

Priti nervously:Vo kucch nhi spam call tha..

Dushyant raising eyebrow:are you sure

Priti nodded

Dushyant:chlo yeh photo match kro l hmare records Mein hai kya...

Priti nodded...

Meanwhile Purvi searching something on computer n she shocked to see something n her hands start shaking a pain is clearly visible in her eyes... She moved out which isn't unnoticed by Sachin while other was busy...he too followed her silently...

He reached end of corridor n shocked to see her crying badly...he was shocked bcz all know her as strong girl but why she is crying.. For whom she is crying...he gathered some courage n stepped toward her n stood

Purvi,he said softly while pressing her shoulder

Purvi instantly wiped her tears n looked him

Sir

Sachin:kucch drd nasur bn jate ha Kisi se bant Lena chahiye shayad kucch rahat mil jaye...

Purvi turning face:nhi sir mom dad ki yaad a gyi thi...aur kucch nhi

Sachin raising eye brow:ohh really

Purvi:mujhe kucch kaam ha sir

N she left without waiting for reply

Sachin thinks:shayad koi bhi khush nhi aur apna drd sbko bda lgta ha... Apna na Shi purvi ka drd km krne ki ek try zrur krunga...

He sighed n moved inside...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Sana is playing with Ajinkya...both were enjoying each other company...Meanwhile Kaira entered n saw them with a smile...Sana changing topic:Bhabhi sb aapko Shona kyu bulate

Kaira:jb hmari shadi hui thi Angel kafi chhoti thi...Kaira bola nhi jata tha toh bo shonu bulati thi aur uske veer g ko bhi yeh adat lg gyi

Sana smilingly:mujhe bhi ghr Mein sb Chhotu bulate the

Kaira:kahan ha aapke ghr wale

Sana had tears:Vo log mar gye

Kaira confusedly:jee

Sana realised:Vo log ek hadse mein mr gye

Kavin felt bad to hear this n tears in her eyes so he came to cheer up her

She was cuddling him n gave a kiss on his cheek...

Kavin flirts:arrey ajinkya beta kash meri qismat bhi aap jaisi hoti...

Ajinkya became confuse n Sana gave a fiery look...as she got his meaning...

Ajinkya:confused:kya keh lhe ho uncle

Kaira came n chuckled:Vo kya ha na ajinkya beta Sana masi aapse itna pyar krti ha toh uncle ko itna pyar krne wala koi nhi mila na

Ajinkya innocently:untle aap bhi ajinkya jaise handsome bn jao toh masi aapse bhi pyal klegi...hai na masi

Kaira looked him in shock n don't knw wht to rply...

Kavin looks kaira n winks...she picked aju n winks him..

Enjoy kijiye dewar g

Sana:Bhabhi rehne dijiye ise mere pass

Kaira:nhi nhi hmara puttar kbab mein haddi nhi bnega

Sana confusedly:jee

Kaira:iska swimming class ha ake khelegaa

She goes with aju n thumbs up to Kavin..

Sana turned her face..

Kavin:wah abhi tk madam bht achhe se baat kr rhi thi aur mere ate hi muh fer liya.

Sana:plz sir..

Kavin:ok chlo knhi Bahr chlte ha

Sana:aaj nhi sir

Kavin held her hand:ek mauka toh dw k dekhi Sana...tumhare hr drd ko apna bna lunga

Sana looked straight into his eyes n lost for while...she came to reality n moved back

Kavin still staring her n said

 **kitne Majboor ho gay taqdeer k hathon hum..na tumhen paane ki oqaat rakhte hen na tumhen khone ka honsla**

She ran inside...

Kavin still standing there like a statue n lightly hit his heart(chest)...

N came out of trance with phone ring as a case reported..

...

 **A/N:so done with this too...n Sachin is ACP son...n now more secrets to reveal in next...**

 **thankyou**

 **keep reviewing**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**RAJRA HOME**

Rajat reached home n saw Kaira extra happy with saree matching each with jewellery ...Rajat looked her sweetly...

She cutely:suniye na yeh saree kaisa jayega

Rajat:tumhare samne toh heera bhi km ha

Kaira blushed

"chlo kaira jldi ready ho jao vrna plan cancel",Rajat said

"nhi...nhi...hum ready ha bs Ajinkya ko ready kr de",She said instantly getting up from bed

"tumhe kisne kha Ajinkya sath ja rha ha...baat hum dono ki hui thi uski nhi",Rajat said looking at her

Her face fell as there is a reason behind to took Ajinkya with them...

"but Vo akela",Kaira abt to say but shut her mouth with Rajat glare

"Angel..yahan Ayo",Rajat shouts

She came running n asked

Jee veer g

"Suno main aur Kaira Bahr ja rhe ha Aju ko khana khila k Sula Dena",Rajat instructing her

"jee veer g",She nodded

"thik ha jao",Rajat said

Angel left hurriedly...

"chle",Rajat asked

Kaira nodded sadly...

...  
...

 **DUSHYANT HOME**

Dushyant is checking his laptop but he felt sleepy n tired with lots of run n chase...He switched off the lights n laid on bed...He closed her eyes...suddenly he heard some noises from outside...He stepped down from bed n moved toward noises with gun in hand...He took cat paws...he reached his study n shocked to see an image in study...

He stepped toward image n abt to catch but image disappear...Dushyant became confused n thinks

Ho kya rha ha yahan...gayab kahan ho gya yeh

He returned to room n laid on bed...

"Hie",He got up from bed to hear this...

"tum..yahan...is tym",Dushyant said in shock without breathe

"kyun nhi a skti main...itna bhi haq nhi ha mera",She said while moving toward him

"nahi Priti aisi baat nhi ha Vo tum achanak is trh isiliye ajeeb lga",Dushyant replied nervously

"ajeeb lga ya dil mein kucch kuch Hua mujhe dekh k",Priti Said with a naughty grin

"haan kucch kuch nhi bht kucch ho rha ha jaan",He said pulling her in hug

"acha g aaj jnab ko bda pyar a rha ha",Priti hugging him back

"Aisa mauka Roz Roz thoda milta ha,"He kissed her forehead

She blushed n hugged him...He caressed her hairs..

"Priti tum study mein kya kr rhi thi",Dushyant asked

"Vo...vo bs glti se vahan puhnch gyi andhera tha",She replied answer

Dushyant nodded n she took a relived sigh... N hid a pen drive under pillow...n sighed...

Dushyant cupped her face n moving closer she shut her eyes...n both lost in each other...Dushyant extend hand to light n switched it off n both drifted into their love land...

...

Rajra reached wedding place...They entered inside n moved toward mandap...A smile appeared on Kaira face to see someone...She gave a look to Rajat but he ignore n moved to wedded couple...her face fell down...n moved ahead with him...

An aged couple who saw them with a hope but their face to fell to see them going...lady had tears in eyes n man wrapped arm around her shoulders n sighed

Rajat met his friends n talk to them...but Kaira her eyes fixed only on that couple... They too stared them with hope but Rajat react nothing...tears brimmed in Kaira eyes

After sometimes Rajra left for home...

...

 **ACP HOME**

ACP sat bed while hugging a photo of his Nakul n Sachin...He had tears...he is thinking abt Sachin n Nakul their msti n all...He lost somewhere...

 **FLASHBACK**

Sachin lying on couch n reading something...Meanwhile Nakul entered n caressed his hairs

Kya kr rha ha chhote

"kucch nhi dada bs pdh rha hu",Sachin replied while getting up

"good",Nakul smiled

Meanwhile ACP came with a box of sweet..n he is so happy...he opened box n stuff sweet in Nakul mouth

Congratulations son

Nakul widely smiled:kya dad aap bhi

"Kya main bhi...itna bda kaam kiya mera beta senior inspector bn gya...u well deserve this promotion...pta ha jb DCP Khanna mujhe btaya toh I felt so proud",ACP said happily n kissed his forehead

Sachin jumps in joy n took sweet from his hand:wow meri favourite ras malai...vaise yeh kis Khushi mein

ACP:usko promotion Mila ha

Sachin hugs Nakul tight:wow dada promotion ab salary bhi zyada hogi toh mujhe nya phn chahiye

Nakul hugging him back:ek chhod doh phn Lena

"wow isi baat pe toh ek aur mithai",Sachin picked other one n abt to put in mouth  
But stopped with ACP voice

"khao khao bina sharm khao...ek beta garv se mera sr uncha kiya dusra use jhukane ka ek mauka nhi chhodta...is semester mein re appear in computer science reason jnab paper dene gye hi nhi(Sachin face faded with this n he keep sweet in box )Kisi Layak nhi ata ha toh bs chawl k doston k sath boxing krna ya awaragrdi

"dad aap aisa kyun kehte ha",Nakul said bit angrily

"kya glt kaha Maine...iske doston ko dekha koi background nhi...beta ACP ka ha aur dost sare badmash..",ACP burst into anger...

Sachin went inside sadly...Nakul shook her head

"chotte ruk meri sun",Nakul shouts but he went inside room...

Nakul ran to his room n saw him lying flat on bed...He sat next to him n caressed his hairs

"congrats dada",Sachin said sadly

"kya chhote dad ki baat ko seriously le liya",Nakul caressed his hairs

But Sachin didn't say anything

"acha yeh dekh mere hath mein kya ha",He showing his his fav sweet

"nhi chahiye",He simply denied

"yahan dekho",Nakul sighed

Sachin looked at him...Nakul opened his arms Sachin hugged him tight from chest...

"kya chhote dad se baatein sunke royega kya ...haan...sher bcha nhi ha kya",Nakul said n gave a kiss in his head

"Mujhe aise tane kyu marte ha vo..aap unka garv ho aur main unko shrminda krta hu...nalayak hu main",Sachin said tearily

"kisne kha aisa...tu toh mera garv ha log mujhse tera autograph maang rhe ha",Nakul said while hugging him

Sachin excitedly:sch

"aur nhi toh kya boxing state player Jo national team mein select Hua ha ..kon Ni chahta tumhra autograph",Nakul said with proud

"fir dad aisa kyu kehte ha",Sachin asked

"arrey unko chhodo unko thoda jalan hota ha Vo kya ha na Vo football team mein district tk hi puhnche aur main state level hi kiya...dekh chhote main papa ki har baat mana...vo football bole toh football IB bole toh IB...but mera chhota apni mn ki krega aur Dada hmesha uska sath denge",Nakul said

Sachin happily:sch

Nakul:acha chlo dikhao konsa mobile chahiye

Sachin:nhi chahiye

"dekha firse nautakhi...main jo kmata hu tere liye hi...ab main gift dunga chhote ko national level pe selection pe",Nakul sighed

"schi...",Sachin jumped n gave him details

"chlo fir",Nakul said

"nhi dad fir sunayenge",Sachin said sadly

"ohh ...chhote toh Bahr nhi Jana chahta...jo main disco passes laya tha unka kya...chlo Kisi aur k sath chla jata Hua",Nakul said with fake sadness

Sachin jumped from bed:main 5 min mein ready hota Hu...

Nakul smiled n both start getting ready..n ACP saw him from door n shook head

Inka kucch nhi ho skta...pura bigaad rkha ha Sachin ko...

He too smiled...

 **FLASHBACK END**  
...

ACP came out of thoughts with alarm clock...n checked time its 6 of morning .. He went to freshen up n left for bureau after getting ready...

...

 **BUREAU**

All reached bureau...Sana too sitting on her desk n reading a file...actually pretending to read...Her eyes fixed on door...she is waiting for someone...

Meanwhile Kavin entered with Sachin...Sachin seems lost n moved to his desk...n start doing something on computer...Kavin abt to move toward Sana but stopped with Rajat voice

"Kavin zra Vo Rama case ki file Dena"

Kavin turned to his desk n sighed...he abt to pick file from table but his eyes fell on a card n a rose...A sweet smile crept on his face...He opened card n start reading...

Just one word written on it

 **YES**

 **Sana**

Kavin jumped n looked at Sana once...n asked through eyes...She nodded her head as yes...Kavin ran to her instantly n hugged her...n picked her in arms n start twirling

Oh...Sana tumhe Ni pta kitni Khushi di ha tumne mujhe...I love you yr...just love you

She blushed n cheeks turned red n pleadingly

Kavin plz niche utariye...sb ha yahan

"oye koi ni kudiye...jb pyar kiya tih drna kya",Kavin said romantically

All start clapping n congrats them ...

But stopped with ACP voice...

Kya ho rha ha yahan...koi hotel ha park ha...ya koi lovers point ha...back to work..

All moved to desk...ACP moving towards his cabin but stopped n looked at Kavin seriously

"Kavin (he stood up) nice choice...Sunday dinner tumhare ghr pe",ACP smiled

Kavin shyly:definitely sir

All engrossed with work...But Dushyant seems really tensed...suddenly something strike in his mind...he got up n moved to Priti table...held her hand n dragged her out...All saw him with shock...

Dushu took her to end of corridor n stopped

"kya Hua dushu",Priti asked

"kl raat tum study Mein kya kr rhi thi",Dushyant asked angrily

"btaya tha na andhere ki vjh se",Priti replied

"koi tha vahan...koi admi kou awaz..btao Priti",Dushyant asked nervously

"nhi toh...haan kucch avaz toh thi...but pta nhi kya",Priti said while thinking

"mera laptop on tha kya Tb" he again asked

"dhyan nhi Diya kyun",She said confusedly

"kl raat koi mere laptop se info liya ha...koi toh gdbd hui ha Priti...that was really confidential",Dushyant said face in palms

"oh no...hmein pta lgana chahiye knhi koi misuse na krle",Priti said worriedly

"haan chlo krta hu kucch",Dushyant said while going

But Priti stopped as her phn rang...She picked up n nervously

Boss usko pta chl gya ...haan don't worry aaj raat ko sari info mil jayegi ..Dushyant Vo Shaq nhi kr skta...ya...boss yeh mission zindagi ha meri...sb krungi...chahe jaan hi na deni pde...

She cut call n left..

...

 **EVENING**

All were in parking for going home...Sana is looking for taxi but Kavin came to her n asked sweetly

Main chhod du madam

Sana blushed n nodded...she is abt to sat in but Dushu stop her...

Sorry Bhabhi jaan aap aaj Kavin k sath nhi ja skti...

Sana n Kavin gave him a fiery look...

"arrey aise mt dekhiye Bhabhi aaj aap manage kr Lena hum Kavin k sath informer se Milne chle ha",Sachin said while sitting at back seat

Sana blushed at word"Bhabhi"...

"aaj tumhe Priti chhod degi",Rajat said while sitting beside Sachin

Sana looked Kavin once n he gave a cute smile ...She nodded n left...

Kavin in anger:kmino kis informer se milna ha

Dushyant:zra Kings Pub chl...bta dete ha

Trio shared a naughty grin...Kavin started car n left..

...

Priti sat on driving seat n Sana sat beside him...both smiled...Priti start car

"toh tum Rajat sir k sath rehti hi ab",Priti start conversation

"haan..vo main akeli thi yahan isiliye",Sana replied with smile

"so you are in love...Kavin sir n you nice",Priti said

Sana just smiled...n think

Kr lo khush hone ki acting...tumhara kcha chitha na khol k rkh diye sbke samne toh kehna ...vaise Maine apne mission ki trf apna agla qadam le liya ha...

"tumhari life mein koi nhi ha mtlb pyr bf n all",Sana asked

"No",Priti answered negatively

Priti thinks(kucch din aur Sana...kr lo natak tumhara sch jb sbke samne ayega toh yeh hsi nzr nhi ayegi...vo haal krungi tumhara k 100 Janam yaad rkhogi...aur mera mission zrur pura hoga...nhi rok paogi tum

"Kahan kho gyi",Sana asked

Priti nodded as no...n stop the car...

"tumhari manzil",Priti said while signalling Rajat home...

"Ayo na tum bhi Bhabhi ko acha lgega",Sana invited her inside

Priti smiled n thinks:yhi mauka ha...chl

She got down n Moved toward door...Sana press door bell button...

Angel opened door n both entered inside

Kaira who is setting dinning table:Ayiye Sana khana ready ha...(she saw Priti)jee aap

"yeh Priti ha Bhabhi CID mein nyi",Angel said

"tumhe kaise pta",Kaira asked suspiciously

Angel pressed tongue with teeth n mumbled

Ab kya kru...sch btaya toh Sachin wala kissa khul jayega

"kya soch rhi ha aap...",Kaira asked

"Vo Bhabhi Veer g se suna tha k koi nyi joinee ha...bs guess kiya",Angel said nervously

Kaira smiled n call everyone for dinner...all sat n start dinner with chit chat...

...  
...

 **KINGS PUB**

Kavin stopped car n all of them entered inside...

There were lots of drinks music dance n rushed...all were in full masti mood...

"kahan ha informer",Kavin asked

"konsa informer",Sachin smirked

"mtlb",Kavin narrowing eyes

"Vo kya ha na beta tere Nye Nye pyar ki party Teri trf se tere purane doston ko",Rajat said with naughtiness on face

"mtlb aaj main bali ka bkra hu",Kavin sighed

"haan",trio shouted

All sat at bar countern start doing msti...

Waiter asked for order

"scotch",Kavin ordered

"whiskey",Dushyant ordered

"soft drink",Sachin n Rajat demanded

Kavin n Dushyant glared them in shock

"abbey bar mein baith k soft drinks...crazy guys",Kavin said

"Rajat yr main family wala hu...ghr mein biwi bcha intezar kr rha ha",Rajat replied

"oye Sachin Teri kitni biwiya wait kr ri ha",Dushyant said with naughty smile

"yr mujhe chd jati ha...smbhali nhi jati",Sachin said innocently

"yeh loh jnab ko chdti ha aur yeh biwi bcha",Dushyant jokingly

"yr main nhi piunga...bs...i am family man" Rajat said stubbornly

Sachin shook head innocently

"c'mon Rajat don't act like oldie dude...tu mere se sirf 6 mhina bda ha...ab jldi shadi hona Teri glti thoda ha...you are hot man aaj bhi ldkiya mrti ha tujhpe",Dushyant said giving him a glass of whiskey

"yr",Rajat tried to protest

But he took drink n start drink...

"u can't get over this ... U r a kid man",Kavin said

"thodi der mein pta chlega",Sachin mumbles

Rajat,Kavin n Dushyant start taking shots..

"abbey ab tere liye muhurat nikale...chd jati ha mujhe(intimating him)sidha bol gf se drta",Dushyant jokingly

"nhi gf se nhi drta ...lao pegg",He finished glass in one go...

All were drunk now...Dushyant were full tulli he picked a bottle n stood on table

Suno suno suno

Trio looked toward him:chd gyi ise

Dushyant:mko pyar ho gya ha...aaj se nhi 5 saal se..

Sachin naughtily:secret...kon ha Vo

Dushyant:tum jante ho use...arrey apni Priti..nhi nhi sirf Priti..

Rajat smiled:iska toh ho gya ab Kiska number ha

Sachin start laughing n held dushu shoulder:kya bola tha...main gf se drta hu nhi uske khdus akdu kmine bhai se drta hu...yr Vo mera shadi k pehle divorce kra dega

He acted to cry...

Rajat:iska bhi wicket gira...bcha Kavin

Kavin start dancing like mads in short trio squashed badly in effect of drinks ..

Rajat smiled:kids now a days...itni c bhi nhi smbhli...

He helped trio one by one to settle in car n drove to his home...He entered with cat paws n anyhow hid trio friends in store room...n abt to went upstairs but stopped to see person...

Rajat stood with head down n finding way to escape...

Person just glaring him...

...

 **A/N:hows it...n what next all drunks in one home...just think...**

 **Fun on the way...**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**...


	8. thodi msti thoda pyar

Rajat hid trio in store room n moving toward stairs but stopped to see Kaira standing with fiery eyes...

Rajat tried to act normal n asked innocently

Shona abhi tk soyi nhi tum...tabiyat toh thik ha tumhari

"hmmm hum kaise so skte ha jb hmara pati der raat ghr laut k aye Vo Puri trh nashe mein",Kaira said angrily

Rajat opened mouth in shock n said

"Nasha what non sense...main tumhe piya lg rha hu"

But stopped when Kavin jumped in drunk condition n said childishly

Nhi Bhabhi hum nhi piya...see

He opened his mouth n keeping hand on mouth

Rajat toh bilkul bhi nhi piya...Patiala ko hath bhi nhi lgaya

Kaira eyes double then original size in shock n Rajat keep his hand on Kavin mouth n whispered

Mar gya...iska abhi muh kholna zruri tha huh

Other two also jumped n start laughing at them...they sat on sofa n glaring Kavin

"mrwa diya Rajat ko...Abbey Kavin tu kunwara ha but Rajat ko Bhabhi nhi chhodegi",Sachin said laughing

"Priti ko mt btana yr...vrna vand bja degi..",Dushyant said with crying face

Meanwhile Angel,Sana,Priti came n saw all the boys in shock ..

"kya Hua in sbko",Priti asked

"sb chda k aye ha...pi rkhi ha in logi ne",Kaira said with disappointment

Angel just looking all n try to hide her laughter...Priti hit her own head n whispered

Dushu kya kiya

Whereas Sana glaring Kavin.. N Kavin made n cute face...he hid behind Kaira n said

Dekhiye Bhabhi Sana mujhe ghoor rhi ha..(hr showing hand to Sana)main nhi aunga main Bhabhi ka acha bcha hu

Sana sweetly:Kavin ayiye na aap rest kijiye

Kavin turned his face...

Dushyant:aja Kavin hum train mein jayenge... Aja yr..(he kept hand straight)kooo boom chik boom chik...

Kavin held his shirt n start running like train...Sachin who's standing behind Kavin shouts

Main bhi ata hu..mujhe mere akdu sale k ghr  
Drop krna...

He held Kavin shirt n trio start train

Trio girls burning in anger except Angel who is laughing with open heart seeing them

Boys train running in hall...Whereas Kaira glaring Rajat n Rajat he tried to find chair to hide himself ...

Angel is still laughing n Kaira angrily

Ab aap kyun hs rhi ha...

Angel shut her mouth n nodded as no...

Kaira in anger:Rajat g kya ha yeh sb

Rajat:kucch bhi toh nhi

Angel burst into laughter n all glared her

Kavin picked table lamp n start to dance ...

 **Yaahoooo**  
 **Chahe koi mujhe junglee khe**  
 **Kehna ko kehta rhe**  
 **Yaahoooo**

Whereas Dushyant he start bike in air n start riding an imaginary bike in hangover

N Sachin he was keep laughing like mads..

Kaira:Sana Kavin ko le jao ..Priti aap Dushu k le jayiye...aur Angel jayiye Sachin g ko le jayiye vrna hum aaj pagal ho jayenge

All nodded...

Sachin got up instantly:yeh kyu le jayegi main khud jaunga...smjhi Bhabhi aap . Main ja rha hu...

He went toward room n Angel following him

Sana pulling Kavin:Ayo Kavin hum chlte ha

Kavin stubbornly:mujhe dance krna ha

Sana became angry but she controlled

Kavin andr chliye na mil k couple dance krenge

Kavin happily:pkka

Sana:haan

Kavin:nhi tum dantogi(made faces)

Sana:nhi..promise chle  
Anyhow she took Kavin inside ...

Priti also tried to take Dushyant inside..

"Dushyant chlo na upr",Priti pleaded

"no mujhe bike chlana ha",Dushyant said stubbornly

Priti thinks for while n said

Dushyant vahan traffic ha..hum us raste se chle

Dushyant raising eyebrows:kahan

Priti:Vo dekho vahan

Dushyant looked there n start bike in air n Priti lead him to room n both left ...

Kaira sighed n glared Rajat.. He silently move inside room Kaira followed him..Rajat took shower n sat on bed holding his face in palms like a good boy….Kaira was mad on him but he was totally silent as it was start of his hangover…

Kaira sat beside him…Rajat stared her continuously n picked a pen from side table….extended toward her n said romantically

Priye

Kaira hit her head lightly n mumbles

Rabba har kisi ko hangover pe ajeeb hrkte sujhti ha aur inhe romance kyu sujhta ha…

Rajat got up n start lightening scented candles n switched dim lights…..Kaira was like"Rabba aaj bcha le"

He picked Kaira in arms n moved to balcony n sat on couch on while holding her in lap…..Kaira twisted his nose n said

Rajat g its too late..chliye sone chlte ha…

Rajat caressing her hairs:Chand ko dekh rhe ho badal mein chhup gya ha….tumhari khubsurati dekh shrma gya…

Kaira:vo shrmaya nhi ha winter season ka kala badal hai...

Rajat romantically:main is sari duniya pe raaj krunga aur is mehel ko tumhare naam krunga

Kaira frustrated:yeh govt quarter ha Rajat g

Rajat holding her hand n placing near his heart:priye aapki pran nath aapke lie swarg ka phool lau ya raat ka tara tod k lau

Kaira:pehle aap bina piye ghr laut ayiye

Rajat:u are my Angel kaira

Kaira pressing his shoulder:Angel aapki behn ha

Rajat gave her a seductive look…Kaira smiled shyly….n he pulled her close n pressed her lips with his n both engaged in kiss….both were engaged in their love making session…

…  
 **SANA ROOM**

Sana bring Kavin inside made him sit on bed…

Kavin in drunk state:mujhe dance krna ha

Sana irritated:Abhi nhi Kavin

Kavin made faces n sat…

Sana smiled:good boy

She turned to otherside n poured some water in glass n squeeze lemon in that….She turned to Kavin but he is no where…..

She hit her head lightly…n start searching him but in vain…She moved out n start looking for him….She saw terrace door opened….she moved toward terrace n its raining outside….she saw him dancing in rain…He too saw Sana…n signaled her to come…she sighed n ran to him….Kavin held her wrist n moving his fingers on her arm till shoulder

 **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge** **  
Toh Khelenge Prem Game  
Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Main  
On The Roof, In The Rain….2**

Sana wrapped her arms in his neck

 **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge** **  
Toh Khelenge Prem Game  
Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Main  
On The Roof, In The Rain….2**

Kavin cupped her face n moving closer to her face but she smiled n turned to other side…Kavin stood confused

 **Zid Na Karo, Kehna Mera Maano** **  
La La La La La La La..  
In Dooriyaan Ka Dard Toh jaano  
Kaisi Bhala Main Maan Loon Kehna**

 **Acha Hai Kuch Din Door Hi Rehna Ha ha**

Kavin smiled naughtily n hugged her from back n start dancing

 **Ey! Aise Jo Hasogi Diwaana Kar Dogi  
Toh Aayega Kaise Chain  
Aise Jo Hasogi Diwaana Kar Dogi  
Toh Aayega Kaise Chain  
Keh Rahi Betaabiyaan, Haalat Apni Hai Same  
On The Roof, In The Rain….3**

Kavin sat on floor n making faces…Sana ruffled his hairs n smiled…He pulled her in lap n made her sit…ncareesed her cheek lovingly…Sana wrapping arms in his neck

 **Hamko Yahaan Koyi Tumhein Kaise** **  
Ke Uthhta Hai Dil Mein Pain Dekhlega Toh Hmm Hmm  
Kya Hoga Phir Anjaam Tum Socho  
Hey… Aashiq Nahin Anjaam Se Darrte Achcha?  
Jo Sochlete Hain Wahi Karte  
Ha Ah! Chhuwo Nahin Aise Bataaun  
Chhuwo Nahin Aise Bataaun Tumhein Kaise  
Ke Uthhta Hai Dil Mein Pain  
Oh Ho! Loss Nahin Hai Is Mein Koyi  
Is Mein Bhi Hai Gain  
On The Roof, In The Rain….3**

Both start dancing in rain….Kavin picked her arms from her waist…n start twirling her  
 **Chori Chori Chora Chhori Chhat Pe Milenge**

 **Toh Khelenge Prem Game** **  
Chhod Ke Saari Baatein Bas Romance Rahega Main  
On The Roof In The Rain…3**

Kavin took her inside room…He made her lye on bed…n too laid over her…He kissed her forehead,cheeks n abt to moved toward her lips but fainted due effect of alcohol…

Sana made him lye properly on bed n covered him with blanket….she got up n sighed….went to couch n slept there…

….

 **ANGEL ROOM**

Angel took Sachin inside…n made him sit on bed…He was keep on laughing without reason…Angel sat front of him n staring him lovingly n smiling…

Sachin while laughing:Cartoon lg rha hu na pta ha

Angel pulling his cheeks:tum na bht cute ho

Sachin seriously:acha cute toh ldkiya hoti ha aur main toh mard hoon

Angel smiling:u are my cute teddy bear mard saab

Sachin worriedly:teddy bear means main mota hu..Abhi exercise krunga..

Angel shook her head:hangover my dear

Sachin stood up n start doing exercise..

Angel holding his shoulder:Sachin abhi sone ka tym ha..excercise na hum kl krenge.

Sachin cutely:pkka na

Angel:haan baba

He sat sadly:exercise krna ha

Angel to divert him:acha Sachin tum mujhse kina pyar krte

Sachin thinks for while:10 kg

Angel sadly:bs

He holding her face in palms: main na 50 kg pyar krta hu….

She made faces…

He pulling her cheek:hey naraz nhi hona…main 100 kg pyar krta hu tumse

Angel smiled n held his face in palms:main na tumhe in kilo vilo se bhi knhi zyada pyar krti hu

Sachin kissed her cheek:main use bhi ek degree zyada

Angel smiled n hugged him…

Sachin laid n made her lye on himself.,,,boith shared ciute eyelock…He kissed her cheek n rubed his nose on her nose…..He made her turn n she closed her eyes as she was ready to surrender….he approached her lips n kissed her hard….she too responded with same passion…..after few minutes she felt him sleeping over her…She smiled n made him lye comfortably n moved to another room after turn of the lights….

…

 **PRITI ROOM**

Priti took Dushyant inside who is still riding bike…

Priti in anger:Dushu bht ho gya tumhara drama…chup chap so jao…..

Dushyant in same angry tone:chup kro….u cheat girl…kyu manu main tumhari

Priti was shocked…..n asked

Kya baat ha Dushyant…tum aise kyun

Dushyant cuts:I know you are cheating me….hr wqt koi na koi phn krta rehta ha tum…aur su raat mere ghr lappy se kya churaya tumne bolo

Priti start stramming:Du..Dushyant aisa nhi ha…tumhe glt fehmi hui ha

Dushyant:I love you yr….kya chhipa rhi ho tum bolo na…mujhe janna ha

Priti cupped his face:tumhe gltfehmi hui ha..aisa kucch nhi ha

Dushyant jerked her hands:jhuth….sb jhuth…dhokha de rhi ho tum

He was continuously mumbling n slept …

Priti had tears n she kissed his forehead n thinks

Dhokha nhi de rhi hu…bs mjboori ha….bht jld sb bta dungi…pr abhi nhi Dushyant…

She engrossed in her laptop…n Night passed like this…

…

 **A/N:So how's it…okay fun part will be over now n get ready for hi tech drama n over flow of emotions…**

 **Thankyou so much**

 **Keep reading n reviewing**

 **TC**

 **MITHI…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEXT MORNING**

 **BUREAU**

All were working silently...Meanwhile ACP entered n glared Rajat Sachin Kavin n Dushyant...

"tum charo yahan Ayo",ACP roared looking at them...

Four of them stood front of him. ..ACP still glaring them in anger...

"yeh hmein aise kyu dekh rhe ha k hmein kha jayenge",Kavin whispers

"chup kr",Rajat whispered back

"kya khusr fusr chl ri",ACP shouted

"k...kuch nhi sir",Dushyant replied frightened

Trio were bit scared but Sachin he stood bit angrily

"kl raat kahan the tum",ACP asked

"sir Rajat k ghr",Kavin replied

"lgta kl raat ka kaand khul gya",Dushyant whispers

Rajat glared him n signal to be quite

"usse pehle",ACP again asked

"sir vo...vo",Rajat abt to say but stopped by Sachin

"aapse mtlb ..hmara personal matter ha"

All were shocked with Sachin answer

"tum log CID officer ho...kl raat Jo hrkt ki agr kisi ko pta chl jati toh kya izzat rehti hmari bolo",ACP asked angrily

"jitni apne khraab ki usse toh zyada hi rehti hai na",Sachin replied rudely

"Sachin CID Mein rehna ha toh shraab chhod doh",ACP said shouted

"kya kya chhudwa na chah rhe ha aap...sb toh chhod diya aur kya chhodu",Sachin replied

"Sachin",ACP angrily asked

Sachin moved off..

"Ruko Sachin main kucch keh rha hu...",ACP shouted

Sachin stopped n turned to him

Khiye Sir

"kbhi sudhroge nhi na...Rajat jaise sincere office ko bhi shraab pila di...Tum ab vo college student nhi ho CID officer ho",ACP shouted

"aap ko hmesha yhi kyu lgta k glti meri ha",Sachin asked hurted

"kyunki tum ho hu nalayak pta nhi CID mein kaise a gye",ACP shouted which made all shock n. Sachin teary

"haan hu nalayak Jo Layak tha use toh gold medal de diya na...bullets utaar di uske sine mein maar Diya use...khooni ha aap...afsos fir bhi CID mein ho...yeh sb log bht mhaan mante ha aapko pr aap gunehgaar ha mere...smjh gye",Sachin angrily said

"Sachin kya bol rha ha...chuo ho ja...",Rajat tried to stop him

"Rajat tu bht manta ha inhe...CID walo k bhagwan ha yeh...sb inhe pita ka drja dete ha...aur yeh bhi sbko bcho k jaise pyar krte ha...CID ki aan baan Shan Yeh aadmi khooni ha...apradhi ha...khud ko mhaan sabit krne k liye mere nirdosh dada ko maar Diya isne",Sachin cried badly

"Sachin...dmag fir gya ha...vo ACP sir ha aur aise baat kroge",Daya shouted

"you stay out of it Insp Daya...aap kucch nhi jante yeh hmara personal matter ha",Sachin shouts

"Personal matter...tumhara ACP sir se",Abhijeet asked confusedly

"haan...aap logo k liye garv ki baat hogi but mere liye shrm ki baat ha k yeh admi yeh mhaan ACP Pradhyuman mera baap ha...beta hu main inka pr bdqismati se",Sachin shouted

All were stunned at his confession n ACP had tears

"Sachu plz",ACP pleaded

"nalayak toh main tha na Nakul toh aapka Layak beta tha toh kyu Mara use btayiye(he paused for while) ohh haan kaise bhul gya aapko mhaan bnne ka shaunk tha...mhaan bnne k liye mar diya dada ko",Sachin shouted at him

All were silent n shock...Meanwhile Sachin phone rang he checked caller ID its from Angel...He picked n moved out...

ACP staring in direction in he vanished

"Sir main dekhta Hu",Rajat said

"use akela chhod doh Rajat",ACP said tearily...

Rajat nodded n all moved to their desks but still in thoughts...

...All were silent but Dushyant got up n moved to cabin...ACP still sat with head down...

"Sir",Dushyant called him

ACP looked at him...

Dushyant gave him a file n they did a long discussion...both were really serious...After discussion ACP called Daya Abhijeet n Rajat...all were doing serious discussion...

ACP nodded in last...

All moved out of bureau with Sana...

...

 **SACHIN HOME**

Angel reached n found door open…She entred n lock door..

"kmaal ha drwaza khula ha…yeh Sachin bhi na",She moved upstairs while mumbling

She entered his room n surprised to see room in darkness….she turned on the lights n spotted Sachin sitting on bed in dark…She moved to him n pressed his shoulder….

"kya hua Sachu",She asked with lots concern in her eyes

He looked at her tearily n hugged her instantly….n shedded silent tears….She can hear his sobbing sounds n could felt his pain…She start patting his back

"bs Sachin kya hua..Bolo bhi…Dad se jhgda hua kya",Angel asked

"don't call him dad",Sachin shouts

"okay…but hua kya",Angel again asked

"Vo aaj sbko pta chl gya k main ACP…nhi pta chlna chahiye tha",Sachin still sobbing

"aaj nhi toh kl pta toh chlna hi than a…don't take tension",Angel kissed his forehead….

He was emotionally broked today…missing Nakul so much…..Angel separated n moved to kitchen,,,, after sometimes she entered with coffee n gave him…

"lo coffee piyo",Angel gave him

He took coffee n start sipping….Meanwhile Angel Phn ring She about to pick her phn but Coffee slipped from her hand n fell on her dress….She jumped instantly

"oops iotni grm coffee…aah",Shwas screaming

Sachin picked her n moved to Washroom n threw her in bath tub..

"abbey yeh kya kiya pani mein fenk diya…ab kya pehnungi main…mera dress…",She was shouting

"jl jati agr aisa nhi krta..mera kucch pehn lo",Sachin calmly replied

"are you crazy…ghr kaise jaungi",Angel still angry..

"sukha dunga kpde..yeh lo",He said n passed his dress to her n moved out

Angel smiled n changed clothes

Sachin waiting outside…..Angel came out n Sachin stared her romantically

"sirf shirt dala",Sachin asked

"vo tumhara jeans fit nhi hua mujhe",She said cutely…n jumped on bed

"ab ointment doh bht jl rha ha",She said

Sachin picked ointment n start applying just above her knee…

"main lga lungi",Angel said shyly

"main hoon na",Sachin replied n applied ointment….Her heart beats grew faster with his touch…her breathing became uneven…..She bit her lips ….she clutched bedsheet tightly…these all are enough for Sachin to losses his senses…..he start moving his hand on her legs

"please stop it Sachin",Angel said in husky tone

Sachin smiled….Sachin leaned to her n locked her lips with his…both were kissing with passion…while kissing he pushed her to bed n laid over her…n start planting wet kisses on her neck….

"No Sachin…We can't do this",Angel again tried to stop him….

But he ignored her pleading tone n engrossed in his love making session…He thrashed out his all frustration anger n pain….

After completing their love making process both were lying on bed flat….She have tears in eyes…..

"Angel",He called her softly

But she turned her face…he hugged her from behind…

"I knw we did wrong…but mujhe pta hi nhi chla k kb hosh kho baitha…",Sachin confessed

"Sachin glt ha yeh pyar ka mtlb yeh toh nhi hota na",Angel angrily said

"agr main aisa hota toh bht pehle ho chukka hota yeh sb…5 saal se sath ha hum",Sachin said while turning her toward him

She hugged him:main veer g ko kya muh dikhaungi….vo kitna trust krte ha mujhpe…bhabhi vo toh beti manti ha mujhe aur main..

She crying badly…..Sachin hugged him n start caressing her hairs

"main jldi hi Rajat se baat krta hu…tnsn na lo tum…I love you",He said lovingly n kissed her forehead

Both remain in hug for long tym….

….

 **BUREAU**

Dushyant Entered bureau with Duo Rajat n Sana…All were really angry…..Dushyant directly moved to Priti desk n banged file on her desk…..Priti looked up in confusion

"kya hua sir",Priti asked

"vhi main pucch rha hu kya ha yeh",Dushyant`

"mtlb kya ha aapka",Priti asked confusedly

"mtlb main btati hu",Sana frowned in anger

Priti stood confused…

"you are suspended Insp..Priti",ACP Shouted

Its unbelievable for her…She was stunned

"suspend but kyu",Priti asked

"Desh droh kiya hm tumne….terrorist ho tum"Dushyant shouted

"kyaaa…jhuth ha yeh",Priti cried

"Jhuth..hr sabot hr gwah tumhare khilaaf ha Priti",Daya said

"tumse yeh umeed nhi thi mujhe",Dushyant turned his face

"Dushu tum bchpn se jante ho mujhe plz trust me…main nhi hu vo",Priti said while cupping his face

"Badge aur gun",Dushyant jerked her n demaded

She wiped her tears n put her badge n gun in his hand

"yeh shi nhi kiya…isse acha toh goli mar dete pr desh drohi bna diya",Priti had tears

She extened hands toward Dushyant

"I surrender"

"Sana Arrest her aur interrogate kro",Dushyant shouts

Sana nodded n took her to interrogation room…..Dushyant sat on chair with thud…..he had tears in eyes but wiped before fall…

"Dushyant ho skta ha k koi trap ho",Kavin said

"nhi Kavin humne sb investigate kiya…She is a terrorist",Rajat replied instead of Dushyant

"but yeh kais ho skta ha…vo hmare sath kaam krti ha trap bhi toh ho skta ha",Kavin again said

"chup kr Kavin mt le uski side…ja Sana ko help interrogation mein…aur jaise ek terrorist se treat krte vaise hi krna no sympathy",Dushyant said in tough tone…

Kavin moved inside n start interrogating..

All were outside…their tough questions her screams n sounds of slaps n sticks…Dushyant sitting like statue…

After a long They came out

"kucch btaya usne",Dushyant asked

"nhi…bht hi dheeth ha…tym lgega ..ab bht late ho gya ha chlte ha",Sana said

All nodded n moved out ….They put her in lock up….

Rajat,Sana,Kavin n Dushyant went together….

"yr aaj kitna kucch ho gya…sb smjh se bahr ha",Rajat said

"haan pehle Sachin ka ACP sir ka beta hona aur ab Priti ka terrorist hona",Kavin said

"aaj kl kon kya ha pta hi nhi chlta…Priti dekhne mein kitni bholi bhali lgti aur nikli kya",Sana said

Kavin glared her…

"kyu rok rhe ho sch hi toh ha….",Dushyant sighed

Rajat dropped Kavin n Sana at Kavin home n moved to his home along with Dushyant….

…

 **RAJAT HOME**

Rajat reached home n Dushyant directly went to guest room…..Kaira tried to stop but Rajat nodded her as no…..

"kya hua inhe",Kaira asked

"aaj bht kucch ho gya…",Rajat said with closed eyes while leaning back to couch head rest

Kaira start massaging his head…He told her everything

Kaira was shocked but didn't utter a word…

"Angel kahan ha",Rajat asked

"vo room mein ha…jb se ayi ha andr hi ha…",Kaira said

"acha thk gyi hogi…",Rajat said n moved to room…

…..

 **DUSHYANT ROOM**

He is standing in window n tears making their way from her eyes…Every moment from childhood he spent with her hunting him….He is staring stars..n talking to them

Ma dekho na kya ho gya..vo aisa kaisa kr skti ha…chnd paiso k liye pana imaan bech diya kyun ma….

Kya krunga main…u knw na how much I love her

He sat on floor while folding knees..he is crying

 **Sau dard ha sau rahatein**

 **Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**

 **Ruki ruki si yeh hawa**

 **Aur sukhe patte ki tarah**

 **Sheher ki sadkon pe main**

 **Laawaris udhta hua**

 **Sau rastein par teri raah nahin**

 **Sau drd…**

 **…**

 **BUREAU**

Priti is in lockup…She is sitting on cemented bed n food still remain in plate….she has tears..She is hurted broken as no one trust especially love of her Life Dushyant…

 **Behta ha pani behne doh**

 **Waqt ko yahin ruk jane doh**

 **Darya ne karwat li ha toh**

 **Saahilon ko sehne doh**

 **Sau hasratein par tera gham nhi**

 **Tanha tanha**

 **Tanha hain tanha hain**

 **Tanha chl tanha chl**

 **Tanha tanha**

 **Sau dard…..**

 **….**

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Goons were standing with guns….A man sitting in dark….seems to be waiting for someone….meanwhile a girl entered with covered face..

"hello Boss",She said while sitting next to him

"suna ha hmare raste ka sbse bda kanta nikl gya",Boss laughed

"haan boss Priti ko arrest kr lia gya…ab vo kucch sabit nhi kr payegi…vo chichi chilayi…pr kisi ne ek na suni aur sbse bdi baat mujhe hi use interrogation krne ko kaha gya…pura bdla liya…jitna use hmein tng kiya sb gussa aaj utara",She laughed evilly n all too laughed

"well done Sana",boss said

"Boss CID wale bht bevkoof ha unh eek terrorist aut ATS member ka frk tk ni pta chla..Aur na Priti yeh kbhi sabit kr payegi k vo ATS se ha…..",Sana still laughing uncontrollably

"aur koi khbr",Boss asked

"bht bda dhmaka le k ayi hu boss…",Sana said evilly

"toh jldi bta na",Boss asked

"Boss ACP ki dukhti rag ab hmare hath ha smjho",Sana said with evil smirk

"vo toh Abhijeet aur Daya hai hi",Boss said

"boss Abhijeet ya Dayan hi..Sachin",She said while hiting SAchin photo with dart pin

"Sachin vo kaise",Boss asked confusedly

"Aap Sachin ka pura naam jante ha…uske baap bhai ka naam",Sana asked

"hmein unse kya lena",Boss replied confusedly

"lena dena ha boss..kyunki Sachin sirf ek CID officer nhi ha…Vo Inspector Sachin Pradhyuman ha…bhai ka naam Nakul Pradhyuman aur baap ka naam ACP Pradhyuman",Sana said evilly

"kyaaaaa…..yeh toh hukum ka ikka nikla Sana bolo kya chahiye…aaj main bht khush hu…..mango",Boss said

"ek baar tara se milne ha bujt pehle misson ko anjaam tk puhncha du",Sana said with winning smile

"thik ha…Tara thik ha aur safe ha",Boss said

"chlti hu boss",Sana said while leaving

Boss was really happy….but a person his eyes were not happy instead of happiness his eyes filled with tears n bit fear

Tum logo ko main kaamyaab nhi hone dunga…Sana tumhe toh vo sbk sikhaunga k yaad rkhogi..kya tum log hi bhej bdl k CID join kr skte ho CID bhi Tum logo ko dhokha de skti ha",Man thinks while wiping tears

"ae munna chl nzr rkh Sachin pe",Boss ordered

"jee boss",He nodded n left….

…..

 **A/N:Hawww all are shocked…me too Sana is a terrorist…**

 **Awww bechari Priti**

 **But who is this man…**

 **Keep guessing**

 **Thankyou guys…**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAME NIGHT**

 **KAVIN HOUSE**

Kavin sitting on a chair leaning back behind n keeping head on head rest ...he sitting with closed eyes...He seems restless...Priti face flashed front of his eyes...

"Priti terrorist nhi ho skti...zrur kucch aur baat ha...ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga...mera dil nhi maan rha k vo desh drohi (traitor) ho skti ha...sch toh sbke samne Lana hoga pr kaise..."

Something strikes his mind...he opened his eyes with jerk n call someone

He talked for a long time n cut call...

He sighed n sat again...

"ab sb thik hoga...Priti ko bchane k liye yhi Shi ha...bs jldi hi sb thik hoga"

He sitting with closed eyes...but opened his eyes with a touch on his cheek

"ohh Sana tum...yahan",Kavin asked confusedly

"haan main...socha hum Sath mein thoda time spend krle",Sana said romantically while shifting to his lap

Kavin gave her a tough look...Sana smiled n moved her finger from his forehead to neck seductively..

Kavin lost for a moment in her big black orbes...He shifted his hand to her waist...  
Both were lost...their face moving closer...n within seconds their lips met...both were kissing...Sana hands moving in Kavin hairs...Kavin moving his hand on her back inside shirt...both were totally lost...they broke for air after a long passionate kiss...both were looking at each other with lots of love...

Sana hugged him shyly...Kavin smiled...Whereas Sana busy in kissing Kavin neck...she left a passion mark there...Kavin about to separated from her but she still busy with her kissing work...n her hands busy in removing his tee...

"Sana",Kavin tried to catch her hands

"ummm...ummmm",She replied while kissing his chest

"Sana vo Priti...don't u think she is innocent...use kisi trap mein fsaya gya ha..",Kavin said ruffling her hairs

She got angry with Priti name n separated with a jerk...

"Sara mood khraab kr diya us gaddar ka naam le k...kya zrurt thi uska zikr krne ka",Sana said angrily

"Sana...yeh kya bol rhi ho...abhi sabit nhi hua k vo glt ha...ho skta ha yeh sb koi trap ho jismein use fsaya gya ho",Kavin said calmly

"trap lgta ha aapko...vo sb apne bchaav mein kucch nhi boli...uski khamoshi ka aur kya mtlb ho skta ha...plz Kavin aap uska naam le k hmara moment spoil mt kijiye",Sana said rudely

"Sana plz...is sbki vjh se hum sb preshan ha...Dushyant Sachin sb preshan ha aur main yahan tumhare sath apni khushiya sjau...nhi",Kavin said bot angrily

"ohh toh mujhse zyada aapke dost aur vo desh drohi important ha fyn.. Ja rhi hu main...aap baith k matm mnayiye",Sana shouts n left angrily...

Kavin stood shocked with her behaviour...

Isko hua kya ha...aise kbhi pehle toh react nhi kiya aur na hi is trh mere qreeb ane ki koshish ki...fir aaj...Knhi kucch aur baat (he jerked his mind) nhi Kavin vo pyar krti ha tujhse aur tu bhi naraz kr diya na...

He sighed...

Here outside Sana get inside her car...she was so furious...n banged her hand on steering wheel...

Damn...sara plan chaupat ho gya...suna tha mrd aurat k vaar se nhi bch skta pr yeh huh... Pehli baar yeh qadam uthaya aur sb gdbd...vo file kaise Lu ab...agr vo HQ puhnch gyi toh Sara mission fail ho jayega...kya kru.."

Then something strikes her mind n a evil smile crept over her lips...she called someone n left after a short conversation...

...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Rajat is reading a file n Kaira cleaning dinning table...

Meanwhile Ajinkya came running to his mom  
n said in complaining tone

Mumma yeh anni ko dekho...

Kaira lifted him up n kissed his forehead

Kya kiya anni ne Ajju k sath

"main kucch nhi kiya Bhabhi...aapka beta hi drpok ha.. baat baat pe drta ha...ise ldka nhi ldki hona chahiye",Angel smirked naughy

Ajju glared her..

"kisne bola mera beta drpok ha...sher ha sher...aapko aur aapke veer ko use tng krne k ilawa koi kaam nhi ha",Kaira said

"sher nhi chuha ha aapka beta Bhabhi...baat baat pe ma k pallu mein chhip jata ha...mamuli c avaz sun k hi dr gya",Angel said while pulling his cheeks

"anni chhoo gnni ho tum",Ajinkya pushing her

"Maine kya kaha tujhe",Angel making faces

Kaira sighed

"chup kro tum dono...mauka chahiye ldne ka bs...Ajju chl apne papa k paas...Angel tum chlo kucch kaam krvao kitchen mein...kl sasural bhi Jana ha...tumhare sasural wale tumhe nhi mujhe sunayenge",Kaira said angrily

"jee bharjayi g...Sasural walo k liye na Shi...aapke kiye kr skti hu",Angel said while moving toward kitchen

Ajinkya moved to Rajat who is busy in reading a file...Ajinkya smiled...He picked Ajinkya n shifted him to his lpap...

"kya hua chhote Kumar Saab",

He hugged Rajat n cutely said

"papa ninni"

"chlo Ayo so jao",Rajat caressed his hairs

"papa shtoly",Ajinkya said with a hope

Rajat was confused as he doesn't knw any story...he look here n there for few minutes then started to narrate a story...  
After some moments Ajinkya start shouting

"nhi nhi...mko mt malo...kucch mt klo"

Rajat became confused n tried to calm him but failed...

Kaira came running while Rajat tried hard to calm Aju...Aju hugged Kaira immediately n crying loudly

"mumma mudel(murder),..gun"

"Kya hua Rajat g..",Kaira staring at Rajat suspiciously

"vo bola usko neend a rhi ha...story sunane ko bola...toh Maine socha case file pdhta hu mera kaam bhi ho jayega aur yeh so bhi jayega",Rajat said innocently

Kaira slapped her head playfully while Angel laughing badly...

"Kya kre hum aapka Rajat g...ek 4 saal k bche ko sulane k liye case file narrate ki...murder gun k bare btayenge toh kaise soyega",Kaira said with disappointment

"vo mujhe kya pta tha",Rajat abt to say

"kya kre hum...Ek baap ho kr itna bhi nhi pta k chhote bche ko kya sunana ha kya nhi...kitna Dr gya mera bcha..ek hi ghr mein teen bcho ko kaise smbhale hum(looking at all three)aur usmein sbse mushkil bche Ajinkya nhi aap ha...Ziddi,Nkhre wale aur Na smjh

She moved out with Ajinkya with sort of disappointment...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **CID BUREAU**

Kavin reached bureau but confused to see scenario...All were really tensed...Abhijeet n Daya talking to their informers n shouting... Sachin shouting on guards...Purvi is moving het fingers on keyboard...All were busy in different tasks...

"kya hua...sb itne preshan kyu ha",Kavin asked confusedly

"Priti custody se bhaag gyi",Rajat said worriedly

"what...kaise",Kavin shouted in shock

"pta nhi subh aye toh guards behosh the aur vo vahan nhi thi...",Sachin sighed while looking at CCTV footage

"damn",Sachin banged his hand on table

"kya hua",Abhijeet asked n all gathered around him

"hona kya ha...Vo log kuch zyada hi intelligent nikle...beech ka Sara recording gayab ha...",Sachin said irritated...

"ab kaise pta chlega k yahan Hua kya ha",Rajat said with a sort of disappointment

"pta chl jayega ...",Dushyant said while joining them

"kaise",Kavin asked

"yeh locket...yeh us custody room mein pda tha...Isse pta chl jayega k kisne sath diya uska",Dushyant said while placing locket on table

"ho skta ha yeh Locket Priti ka ho",Rajat said

"nhi uska locket nhi ha...mujhe ache se pta ha Priti k yeh locket uska nhi ha...mtlb yeh uska ha jisne use bhgaya ha",Dushyant said  
With a weak smile

"mtlb ab hmein yeh Janna ha k yeh locket Kiska ha",Sana said

"toh lg jao kaam pe",ACP said

Sachin just staring at a person who's standing nervous...

Whole day passed like this...But CID has no information abt to Priti or that Locket...All moved to homes...

Kavin reached his home...He entered inside n locked the door...n shut all the windows n door n covering windows with curtains...  
He moved to kitchen n served food for two... He picked plates n moved to his room...he placed plates on bed n again closed the windows n covered them with curtain...He opened his wardrobe n removed his dresses from wardrobe...n their is another door inside wardrobe...he opened door n said

"Bahr a jao"

After few seconds a figure came out...Kavin helped her to came out...

"tum thik ho na Priti",Kavin asked while making her sit on bed

"haan...thik hi hu",She asked tearily

"lo kucch kha lo",Kavin forwarding food plate toward her

"Kavin tumhe mujhpe bhrosa ha pr jise hona chahiye usne toh nhi kiya...Dushyant se Yeh umeed nhi thi",Priti start crying

"its Okay Priti...vo khud kitni tkleef mein ha tum bhi janti ho...use kucch smjh nhi a rha...frz aur pyar k beech fs gya ha...everything will be fine soon",He said while wiping her tears

"Kavin aap preshan mt hona...I knw Sana ka sch jaanke aap bhi bht dukhi ha",Priti said

"nhi Priti main Dushyant wali glti nhi krunga...pr kl raat mera locket vhin gir gya...ab pta nhi kya hoga",Kavin said worriedly

"wht?",Priti jumped from her seat in shock...

"aaj nhi kl sbko pta chl jayega k vo main tha",Kavin said worriedly

"nhi pta chlega"

Both turned to voice n shocked to see Sachin

"tum",Kavin asked shockedly

"haan main aur yeh pkd tera locket...",Sachin said while giving him locket

"pr tum yeh yahan le aye ab vahan",Kavin asked confusedly

"Maine locket bdl diya...issse milta julta locket vahan rkh diya...yun yeh sb se kisi ko Shaq nhi hoga kyunki vo locket same iske jaisa ha",Sachin said with assuring smile

"thank you yr",Kavin hugged him

"acha main chlta hu...n don't worry main Sath hu tumhare",Sachin said n moved from there...

"chlo yeh tnsn bhi khtm hui...acha Priti ab hmein tumhari begunahi ka saboot dhundna chahiye...maine apne informers ko activate kr diya ha...jldi se tum picche chlo jao...Sana ka koi bhrosa nhi ha k kb a jaye",Kavin almost ordered her...

Priti nodded n again entered inside secret room behind wardrobe...Kavin laid on bed n start thinking abt this...

He opened his eyes with sound of door bell...he moved out n opened door...n Found Sana there...

He turned his face n asked rudely

Kyu ayi ho

"abhi tk naraz ho aap...plz kl k liye maaf kijiye na...vo sare sboot uske against ha toh bs " Sana held her ears n asking for forgiveness

"hmmm...koi kaam tha",Kavin asked

"haan socha khana sath mein kha le",Sana said

"but Maine toh Sachin k Sath kha liya...",Kavin said

"chlo koi ni main khana kha lungi aap sath Mein baith coffee pi Lena",Sana said smilingly

Kavin nodded n both moved inside...Sana served food for herself n Coffee for Kavin...

Sana having dinner n Kavin sipping coffee with little chit chat...

After having coffee Kavin felt sleepy...He moved to room with Sana...Sana made him lye n too laid beside him...both slept after sometimes...Sana opened her eyes after few minutes n make sure Kavin is sleeping...She start searching his room...n looking for something...after a long searching she found a file under the mattress...

"thank god...mil gyi Yeh file...",She sighed n moved out of house...

...

...

 **MID NIGHT**

 **RAJRA HOME**

Rajra sleeping peacefully... Kaira opened her eyes...She felt thirsty...She abt to have water but found jug empty...she got down from bed n moved to kitchen...She is filling water in jug... But She was surprised to heard a car sound...

She looked outside from window...A white Verna standing front of their house...

"yeh toh Sachin g ki car ha",Kaira thinks

Here Sagel got down from car...They returned from disco nyt...Sachin standing leaning his back to car n while hugging Angel from back...

"Sachin ab chhodo bhi ab",Angel said unlocking his arms

"toh ab ja rhi ho",Sachin said sadly

"zruri ha",Angel said n gave a kiss on his forehead...

"okay gd nyt",He cupped her face n kissed her forehead...

Both were looking at each other lovingly...Sachin moved his lips toward her n softly pecked her lips but this soft quick kiss turned into hot n passionate lip lock...

Kaira saw this from window n came out with fiery eyes ...

Sagel became tensed to see her...

"Bhabhi vo",Angel abt to say but stop with a tight slap on her face by Kaira...tears rolling down her eyes...

"Bhabhi plz",Sachin abt to protest

"plz aap yahan se jayiye Sachin g...agr inke veer g aapko dekh liya toh aafat a jayegi...aur ainda aap Angel se mt miliyega..plz Sachin g hum vinti krte ha",Kaira said joining her hands

"Bhabhi hum pyar krte ha yeh koi glti nhi ha",Sachin said

"jayiye aap plz",Kaira again pleaded

Angel signalled him n he left...

Kaira held Angel's hand n took her inside...n dragged to her room

"Angel kya ha yeh sb...aap pagal ho gyi ha...Rajat g ko agr pta chla toh janti ha na aap...pr nhi aap ko toh bs apni pdi ha...ainda aap Sachin g se nhi milegi...bs",Kaira said angrily n moved out

Angel had tears but said nothing...She slept with tears n night passed like this.  
...

...

 **A/N:heya...hows u guys...**  
 **So chap with twist n turns...**

 **Thank you so much**

 **So what next**  
 **Keep guessing n reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT MORNING**

 **CID BUREAU**

All were busy in files n investigation of Priti case….But Sachin is missing….Its more than 10:00 O'clock….ACP is angry due to this case….All were too much engrossed in their tasks that didn"t even realize Sachin's arrival….He moved directly to his desk….ACP glared him n moved to his desk

"ayiye laad saab ayiye…aapne ana ka kasht kyun kiya….hmein hi bula lete hum a jate",ACP shouted which grab everyone attentions

"plz ACP saab….",Sachin said bit irritated

"kya plz…yeh bureau ha tumhara ghr nhi yahan tumhari mrzi chlegi smjhe..late kyu hua hai koi valid reason",ACP asked angrily

"is time mera aapse behs krne ka koi mood nhi ha smjhe",Sachin said n sat on his chair…..n lost

Somewhere….he is thinking abt last night abt Angel n Abt Kaira….

Its abt half day passed…everyone busy in finding Priti…..but there is no glimpse of her…Suddenly a voice grabbed everyone attention….All were in shock to see person….All sudden Purvi ran to person n hugged him tightly…..She broke into tears…

"kahan the tum pta ha nakya haal ho gya tha mera",She said with tears

'"sorry jaan kaam hi kucch aisa tha….jana pda",He said

"pr bta skte the na tum kyu Nakul kyu kiya",She still crying

"desh ki security ka swal tha..nhi bta paya",Nakul wiped her tears

He made her calm n kissed her forehead…..

"jaan ab a gya hu na main so no rona",He said

Purvi again hugged him…but they sreparated with voice

"kya ho rha ha yahan"

"sir Nakul ",this escaped from Abhijeet mouth

"Nakul", ACP said in shocked n hurriedly came toward him..both stood facing each other…Tears flowing from their eyes….They hugged each other

"kaisa ha tu",ACP asked with tears

"ek dum fit dad..see",Nakul replied while separating from hug

"sorry beta tumpe bullet chlana pda",ACP said

"O C'mon dad that was ur duty…Aur vo sb hum hu plan kiya than a…mujhe sbki nzro se dur krne k liye",Nakul said

"mtlb",Rajat asked confusedly

"Mtlb Rajat k main aaj bhi IB k liye kaam kr rha hu…vo mujeh desh ki suraksha k liye yeh drama krna pda taki main apna mission acche se pura kr sku",Nakul replied

"That's cool yr",Kavin said

"congratulations",Dushyant smiled

All were congratulating Nakul n he is very happy with ACP n stood holding Purvi's hand….but One soul watching this with tears….tears of pain which he bear….frseh tears of his eyes can tell how he hurted..

Nakul moved toward him

"kya huya chhote(Sachin looked him confusedly)lgta surprised ha dad(abt to hug Sachin)

Sachin pushed him harshly n shouts

Door rho mujhse…nhi ho tum mere dada….kon ho tum yahan kya krne aye ho mere dad ki shkl lekr kon ho tum….

All were shocked with his unexpected behavior…

Nakul went near him n cupped his face

"chhote kaise ho yr…apne dada ko dekh k khush nhi ho

Sachin still looked him blankly

"Sachin beta dekho tumhara bhai zinda vapis a gya",ACP said happily while keeping his hand on Sachin shoulder

Nakul cupped his face

"chhote main hoon yar…nakul tumhara dada…dekho bche mujhe pt ahs tumhe yeh sb accept krne

But Sachin cut him

"nhi mere dada mr chuke ha aur unhe yeh(pointing ACP)mera baap khud mara smjhe…mere dada mr gye…agr tum mere dada hote to apne chhote ko itna drd nhi dete…jb main pukara tumhe toh tum chip ken hi rehte….

Sachin abt to go but his head start spinning…his vision become blur…he fell on floor n faint…

All ran to him…Nakul patted his cheeks..

"ise hospirtal le chlo",ACP said

Nakul nodded n take him to hospital…Doctors took him inside n Nakul Purvi n ACP standing outside with tears….Purvi is looking inside….

"Nakul tum aur Purvi", ACP asked

"dad vo clg time mein she is my junior…bht pyar krta hu",He said

"Purvi ko pehle hi beti maan chukka hu ab bahu bhu sahi", ACP smiled….Nakul hugged him….

Purvi came n say

"Sachin si ko hosh a gya ha"

ACP n Nakul nodded n moved inside ward…

Sachin looked then blankly n silently

Nakul sat next to him

"dekh chhote I know jo bhi tumne saha maine bhi apne chhote k bina vhi mehsoos kiya"

But he was intruppted by Nurse

"Inko Injection dene ka time ho gya ha"

"sister nhi Injection nhi Sachin ko injection lgana nhi psnd", Nakul said with smile

Sachin gave him a look n forwarded his arm…Nurse gave him injection n left

"Arrey wah tune toh aram se injection lgwa liya….pehle toh bde nkhre dikhata ha…pura hospital sr pe utha leta tha…aur ab",Nakul teasingly said

Sachin took a breath n glared him…Nakul felt everything different now…meanwhile nurse came with food…

"layiye sister main khila deta hu",Nakul took food palte from Nurse

Nakul took spoon filled with soup n took toward Sachin mouth but he cut off

"main apna kaam khud kr skta hu",Sachin took plate from his hand…finished his food n slept silently

Tears fell from Nakul eyes he kissed his forehead n moved out….Tears fell from Sachin eyes….

Nakul came out n hugged Purvi n brokle into tears

"main bht glt kr diya jaan,meri sza vo apne upr le liya"

"Sachin sir jldi hi thik ho jayenge Nakul",Purvi said patting his back…

Both separated with ACP voice

"tumhara mission ne sirf tumhare andr k dada ko hi nhi uske andr k chhote ko bhi maar diya…tum toh vapis a gye pr tumhare chhote ka ana shayad na mumkin ha….hr ek din hr ek pl use mrta dekha andr hi andr ghutte dekha khud ko sbse dur krte dekha pr kucch nhi kr paya"ACP had tears

Nakul fell on his knees n start crying badly..

"thoda time lgega but sb thik hoga Nakul",Purvi said

Whole day passed like this

…..

 **KAVIN HOUSE**

He is really upset n messing room badly in search of file….he is really angry

"oh Gosh yhin to rkha tha file..kahan gya….agr vo head quarters nhi puhncha toh meri job bhi ja skti ha…knhi koi le toh nhi gya"

"haan kl raat Sana le gyi….tumhari coffee mein neend ki dwa daal k sula k gyi tumhe…",Priti said while giving him file

"yeh tumhare paas kaise",Kavin asked in confusion

"maine is file ko pehle hi vahan se hta diya tha..Sana jo le k gyi vo toh koi aur hi file thi",Priti said with smirk

"tum kehna kya chahti ho…hr baat k liye Sana ko blame mt kro..shayad bhul rhi ho tumhare paas koi proof nhi ha jo use terrorist sabit kre",Kavin said bit angrily

"oh really let me one thing tumne Sana ko purpose kiya usne na kiya pr agle hi din usne tumhe haan kr diya..ek hi din mein aisa kya ho gya k uski feelings bdl gyi",Priti said

"kehna kya chahti ho us wqt vo confuse thi…usne socha tbhi mera proposal accept kiya",Kavin said

"acha aapko yeh normal lg ra…mujhse interrogate krte time sbki avaz kampi pr na uske hath kampe na avaz jaise k yeh sb vhi chahti ho",Priti said

"plz Priti I love her so plz aisi baatein krke khud ko meri nzro mein mt girao",Kavin grabbed his file n left….

Priti sighed n start something on her laptop….

….

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Sana stood with head down n a man is scolding her..

"tumse yeh umeed nhi thi mujhe…smjhi…."

"boss maine ache se check kiya tha..pr file kaise bdli mujhe nhi pta…",Sana tried to explain

"toh kahan gyi file yeh dekh k hi pta chl ra k yeh file kisis maths k sums ha….ahow could you so irresponsible",Boss shouts

"Boss ek ussse bhi bdi khbr ha",Sana said

"kya",Boss said angrily

"Boss Priti Kavin k ghr pe ha",Sana said

"tumhe kaise pta",Boss asked

"kl raat maine use vahan dekha aur Kavin ko locket bhi uske cell mein mila Priti k b hagne k baad",Sana said

"toh ab",Boss asked

"ab use bill se nikalna hoga….",Sana said with evil smirk

"jo krna ha kro..mujhe vi information chahiye…",Boss said

"Boss ab plan B ki bari ",Sana said while showing him a photo

"are you sure k yeh right time ha", Boss said

"haan boss….Rana yahan mujhe iski hr pal ki khbr chahiye smjha fir kb kya krna ha bta dungi",She said

Man nodded n stared picture n left…

…

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Angel is still in her room she is crying badly while burying face in pillow….Meanwhile Kaira came with food plate…..

"chlo Angel utho khana kha lo…..subh se kucch nhi khaya tumne",kaira sat next to her

"mujhe bhukh nhi ha",She said

"aise kaise bhukh nhi ha chlo khayo",Kaira tried to feedher

"nhi khana jayie yahan se",Angel said angrily n threw plate

Food scattered on floor n Kaira became angry….

"kya pagalpaan ha yeh..ek toh glti krti ha upr se gussa",Kaira said bit angrily

"glti kinsi glti bhabhi maine pyar kiya ha koi glti nhi",Angel replied in same angry tone

"dekho Angel aap jo kr rhi ha vo glt ha..Sachin k sath rishta aapko khandaan ki izzat ki parwah bhi ha ya nhi",Kaira said

"izzat oh really bhabhi aap izzat ki baat k rhi ha…aap agr aapko yaad na ho toh yaad dila du aapki aur veer g ki love marriage ha vo bhi family k against", Angel shouted n Kaira was shocked

"yeh aap", Kaira abt to say but cut by Angel

"kyu sach kdwa lg rha ha…aap bhre mandap mein apne ma baba ki izzat pure gaon k samne unki izzat ko pairo tle raund k veer g k paas ayi thi aap…yaad ha na…maine toh vo gltiya ki bhi nhi jo aap kr chuki ha…na hi bhaagne ki glti krne wali hu",Angel were shouting n Kaira's tears just rolling down

"aaj bhi aapke ma baba aapke liye tdpte ha aur aap unki trf dekhti bhi nhi….apne ek rishte k liye apne sb rishton ki bali chda di bhabhi…pr main aap jaisi selfish nhi hu k Sachin k liye aap ko ya veer g ko dhokha du…smjhi aap….",She was still in anger n shouting badly but stopped by tight slap by kaira

"aaj aap ne ye sabit kr diya k bhabhi kbhi ma nhi ho skti….aapse yeh umeed nhi thi mujhe",Kaira said n ran out with tears

"bhabhi suniye mera vo mtlb nhi tha..bs gusse mein bol diya",Angel tried to explain but Kiara ran inside her room…n locked her self….n her sobbing sounds were filled in environment….

…..

 **NIGHT**

 **HOSPITAL**

Sachin sat silently while ACP entered n said

"ab tumhe discharge mil gya …chlo beta hmare ghr chlte ha bilkul waise pura prewar tumhara dada bhi"

"mujhe knhi nhi jana sir,main ghr chla jaunga btw thanks for concer",Sachin said calmly

Nakul was astonished with his calm n cold reply

"chhote yeh sb", Nakul abt to say but Sachin cut him

"Mujhe sirf mere dada chhote buklate ha koi aur bulaye mujhe psnd nhi"

"Sachin yeh kya keh rhe ho,tumhare dada ha..wapis a gye hmare paas",ACP said

"jo wapis aya vo aapka beta ha sir,mere dada toh pehle hi mar chuke ha….mujhe nhi pta yeh aadmi kon ha",Sachin said coldly

ACP was shocked..

Sachin stood up

Btw aapka beta milne k liye congratulations main chlta hu",He left

Nakul broke into tears….

"yeh kya ha dad desh k chkr mein apne chhote ko kho diya..Zinda lash bna diya maine..Dad mujhe pehle wala Sachin chahiye..apna chhota vapis chahiye…iyne din iss khyaal mein kata k ek din apne chhote se milunga use gel lgaunga isi aas ne zinda rkha mujhe…dad main mr jaunga uske bina,,",He was crying badly

ACP hugged him

"vo zrur vapis ayega..abhi chlo…"

Both moved out…

….

 **A/N:so here's all dhmakas in chap..Nakul is back….Sachin really hurted..Kavin still trust sana…n what is plan B…**

 **To know stay tuned…**

 **Thankyou**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi….**


	12. Chapter 12

**BEACH**

 _ **Sana**_ _sitting at a bench over there…staring sea waves silently..she had some kind of fear in her eyes…Meanwhile a man came n sit beside her.._

" _ **Sana**_ _", He called her name…_

" _a gye tum",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked_

" _haan ", He replied_

" _vo kahan ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked_

" _vo rhi..", He signaled toward a girl abt 3 years on next bench_

 _A fresh tear fell from her eyes….she got up n ran to her…_

" _ **Tara**_ _",_ _ **Sana**_ _called her softly with moist eyes_

 _Little girl hugged her_

" _masi"_

" _kaisa ha mera bcha",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked with tears_

" _masi aap tahan thi..main aapko bht miss kiya",_ _ **Tara**_ _said still in her embrace_

" _bcha masi kaam pet hi…ab masi a gyi ha na..sb thik hoga..",_ _ **Sana**_ _kissing her forehead_

" _ **Sana**_ _ab main_ _ **Tara**_ _ko le jata hu",Man asked_

" _Nhi ab_ _ **Tara**_ _mere sath rhegi..bol de na boss se",While picking her_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

" _pr boss", He abt to say but cut by_ _ **Sana**_

" _ **Tara**_ _mere sath rhegi mtlb mere sath hi rhegi..bs"_

 _Man was shocked but she lifted_ _ **Tara**_ _n moved from there_

" _hmmm pta nhi boss kya krenge", He sighed_

… _._

 **KAVIN HOME**

 _ **Kavin**_ _is preparing dinner for himself…n also thinking abt_ _ **Priti's**_ _words…._

" _knhi sach mein_ _ **Sana**_ _guilty toh nhi…knhi vo un logo k sath mili hui oth nhi ha..nhi nhi aisa ho hi nhi skta…pr agr sch hua toh….mujhe dekhna chahiye … Agr_ _ **Sana**_ _schmein guilty hui toh main kya krunga…yeh baat soch k hi dr jata hu…kaise use sza de paunga..kaise"_

 _His trail of thoughts stopped by door bell….He moved to open the door…_

 _He opened the door…n surprised to see_ _ **Sana**_

" _tum achank",He asked_

" _kyun main nhi a skti yahan",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked_

" _nhi..come in", He welcomed her in.._

" _hey who's this girl",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked pointing_ _ **Tara**_

" _yeh_ _ **Tara**_ _ha meri bhanji",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

" _ayo_ _ **Tara**_ _", He called her_

 _ **Tara**_ _looked at_ _ **Sana**_ _…She nodded as yes…_ _ **Tara**_ _moved to_ _ **Kavin**_ _n he made her sit in his lap_

" _ **Tara**_ _aap kya khaoge..main na daal chawal bna rha hu…",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _mujhe daal chawal nhi khana..main chocy khaunga",_ _ **Tara**_ _said innocently_

" _Thik ha hum princess k liye Chocy layenge…",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Tara**_ _n_ _ **Kavin**_ _enjoying each other company…_

" _ **Kavin**_ _mujhe aapse kucch baat krni ha..",_ _ **Sana**_ _said with lots of hesitation_

" _haan bolo ", He said thoughtfully_

" _ **Kavin**_ _is duniya mein mera aur_ _ **Tara**_ _ka ek dusre k siwa koi nhi ha…... Tara k mamle mein main kisi pe trust nhi kr skti",_ _ **Sana**_ _took a deep breath_

" _ **Tara**_ _k ma baap kahan ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _vo ek accident mein unki", She couldn't complete her sentence as her voice stuck in her throat_

 _ **Kavin**_ _pressed her hand…_

" _ **Sana**_ _mai n hoon na hum e dono mil ke smbhal lenge_ _ **Tara**_ _ko"_

" _haan main bhi yhi chahti hoon k kl agr mujjhe kucch ho jaye toh plz meri_ _ **Tara**_ _ka khyaal rkhna..use kbhi kisi cheez ki kmi mt hone dena",_ _ **Sana**_ _almost pleaded_

" _ **Sana**_ _main akela kyun mil k hum iski zimmedari lenge…dekhna hum iske best mummy papa bnenge", Kavin said while holding_ _ **Sana**_ _hands_

 _Sana smiled_

" _sorry_ _ **Kavin**_ _is zindagi mein ain tumhara sath nhi de skti afsos ha mujhe", She thinks_

" _arrey kya sochne lgi..mujhe Kitchen mein help kro..ayo", Kavin shook her_

 _She nodded n moved to kitchen_

 _Trio did dinner n moved to their rooms…._

…

 **RAJRA HOME**

 _Here After cold war between_ _ **Kaira**_ _n_ _ **Angel**_ _now both not having good terms….._ _ **Angel**_ _tries her best but still_ _ **Kaira**_ _keep on ignoring her she feels too bad…_

 _ **Rajra**_ _,_ _ **Angel**_ _n_ _ **Aju**_ _were on dining table….having dinner silently…_

" _ **Aju**_ _beta aajse aap mumma k sath soyenge",_ _ **Kaira**_ _asked_

" _Kyun mumma",_ _ **Aju**_ _asked_

" _aap mumma k raja beta ho na...aap aaj se mumma k sath soyenge..mumma aapko story sunayegi", Kissing_ _ **Aju**_ _cheeks_

" _Tike mumma",_ _ **Aju**_ _smiled_

 _ **Angel**_ _looked her in shock_

" _bhabhi_ _ **Aju**_ _mere sath sota ha toh ab",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _But_ _ **Kaira**_ _ignored n kept herself busy with_ _ **Aju**_ _.._

 _ **Angel**_ _felt bad n left for room..s_

 _ **Rajat**_ _keep eyeing silently on both as he could sense something fishy…_

" _mumma main Ani k sath khelne ja rha hu",_ _ **Aju**_ _finished his food n said_

 _ **Kaira**_ _tried to stop him but he left …Rajat got up held her from shoulders..made her stand…_

 _She looked him silently…_

" _mujhe yeh nhi pta k kya hua pr yeh zroor pta ha k kuch toh bda hua ha main maan bhi lunga k glti kiski ho skti ha..pr jo bhi ha jaisa bhi ha mujhe uska murjhaya chehra dekhna bilkul psnd nhi ha….Aaj tk tum dono k beech main kbhi nhi aya….mujhe pta that um ek ma hokr apna frz achi trh nibhaya,tumhare ane k baad_ _ **Angel**_ _ki ankhon mein mujhe apni ma ki kmi kabhi mehsus nhi kiya….meri trh_ _ **Angel**_ _ko ma papa k sath bitane ko zyada din nhi mila..usko tum mila k vo tumhari jgh kisiki nhi diya shayad mujhe bhi nhi…..tum use jo sza chahe doh pr is trh avoid mt kro yr vo she nhi payegi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while looking at her_

" _glti agr marne peetne se age hui toh",_ _ **Kaira**_ _said with wet voice_

" _kyun aisi kya koi glti pe tum_ _ **Aju**_ _ko bbhi nhi maaf kr skti",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _She looks at him he hugs her simply_

" _bus mujhe jo kehna tha maine keh diya", he kiss her forehead n left for crime spot…_

 _N she decided to talk_ _ **Sachin**_ _…._

…

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **BUREAU**

 _All were still worried as they didn't get glimpse of_ _ **Priti**_ _…Still all were looking for her_

" _kahan gyi yeh ldki….dhundo use isse pehle k vo koi bda dhmaka kre…vo ek terrorsit ha..kucch bhi kr skti ha vo",_ _ **ACP**_ _shouted in anger_

" _sir vo locket jo hmein_ _ **Priti**_ _k cell se mila tha..vo toh nhi pta chla kiska ha pr uske jaisa same locket koi ha jo pehnta ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Kon ",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

" _ **Kavin**_ _sir….vo aisa hi locket pehnta ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _tum kehna chahte ho k Kavin ho skta ha in sbke piche",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _sir mujhe pura yakeen ha k_ _ **Priti**_ _ka pta sirf_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko hi pta ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _tum yeh kaise keh skte ho",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

" _sir jo locket hmein us din mila aur yeh locket jo mere hath mein ha dono alg ha….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _tum kehna chahte ho k locket kisi ne bdl diya…kiski himmat hui hogi aisa krne ki",_ _ **ACP**_ _anger were on peak_

" _Sir Sachin ne kiya yeh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied_

 _All were stunned….._

" _tumhe pta bhi ha k tum kya keh rhe ho….vo dono CID officer ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _shouted_

" _sir I have proof",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said softly…_

" _sir yeh locket just 5 din pehle khreeda gya ha…spcl oreder pe bna ha..aur bill_ _ **Sachin**_ _k naam pe ha….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while showing him bill…._

" _mtlb_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhi un logo k sath mil gya",_ _ **ACP**_ _said in anger_

" _sir yeh vo pictures jo maine usi din us locket ki lit hi…dono mein ek difference ha…us locket pe ek date likha ha.._ _ **Kavin**_ _ka birth date jo is mein nhi ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _showing him pictures_

" _ **Dushyant**_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko phn kro aur use abhi burau ane k liye kaho",_ _ **ACP**_ _ordered_

" _Sir main yeh ni keh rha hu k_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Kavin**_ _guilty ha…main sirf yeh kehna chah rha hu k agr unhone_ _ **Priti**_ _ko bchane ki koshsih ki ha toh yeh bhi ho skta k VO innocent ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _pr_ _ **Rajat**_ _sare sboot uske khilaaf ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _ **Dushyant**_ _ek baar sare sboot mere khilaaf the…_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _sir aur_ _ **Daya**_ _sir unke khilaaf bhi baar trap kiya ja chukka…iska mtlb yeh ni k vo log guilty the",_ _ **Rajat**_ _explains_

" _Thik ha…pr ek baar unse puccchtaach toh krni pdegi…baki hum dusre aspects ki trf bhi dhyan denge",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

" _yes sir",_ _ **Rajat**_ _n_ _ **Dushyant**_ _nodded_

 _ACP moved to his cabin…..n other engrossed in work…_

… _.._

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 _ **Angel**_ _entered inside with spare key she had….She made her way directly to_ _ **Sachin**_ _room…_

 _Room is totally dark which made her shock…She switched on the lights…The scenario made her more shock….._ _ **Sachin**_ _is sitting on chair n having liquor….Room is in messy condition….things are lying on floor…All the_ _ **Nakul**_ _photos were on floor in miserable condition…She moved toward him with weak steps..Pressed his shoulder_

" _ **Sachin**_ _",She called him softly_

 _He turned toward him….His red swollen fiery eyes made her shivered…_

" _yeh sb kya ha", She asked with shivering voice_

" _tum a gyi..tumhari bhabhi ne ane diya kya….jao vo maregi tumhe…chhod doh mujhe tum bhi..jao", He pushed her_

" _ **Sachin**_ _baat kya ha….bhabhi ne jo krna tha kiya..uske liye mujhe kyun suna rhe ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _held his shoulders.._

" _arrey main sochta tha k zindagi ne mzaak kiya mere sath….pr mzaak toh mere apno ne kiya….chhura khonp diya peeth mein…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _cried a lot…._

" _ **Sachin**_ _smbhalo khud ko..kya ha shraab kya ha yeh…tum yeh sb kb se krne lge",_ _ **Angel**_ _threw his bottle_

" _ **Angel**_ _", He slapped her….Tears flowing down her eyes_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tum aisa kaise kr skte ho…tumne mujhpe hath uthaya..ajse pehle kbhi danta bhi nhi mujhe aur aaj",_ _ **Angel**_ _start crying_

" _get lost",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouteds_

" _ **Sachin**_ _bhabhi ka gussa mujhpe kyun nikaaal rhe ho..maine kya kiya",_ _ **Angel**_ _to shouted_

" _ **Angel**_ _look I am sorry..main tujhpe gussa nhi hu..abbhi mera dmag bilkul kaam nhi kr rha..plz tu ja…..hum baad meoin baat krte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said softly_

" _tumhara dmag tumhara mood what abt me_ _ **Sachin**_ _…ina sb hone k baad main tumse milne ayi hu fir bhi tumhe apna gussa zyada pyara ha…_ _ **ACP**_ _sir ne jo kiya vo yaad ha.._ _ **Nakul**_ _ka dhokha yaad ha main nhi..yhi value ha meri",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted badly_

" _bolo kya bolna ha aur jao plz",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said rudely_

" _mujhe bs yeh kehna ha mereliye tumse zyada important meri family ha….unke against ja ke main tumhare sath apna ghr nhi bsa skti…vaise bhi aaj tumne mujeh meri aukaat dikah di…", She said with hurted voice_

" _ **Angel**_ _meri baat suno",_ _ **Sachin**_ _abt to stop_

" _chlti hu",_ _ **ANgel**_ _SAID N LEFT_

 _ **sACHIN**_ _TRIED TO STOP HER BUT SHE LEFT…_

 _Day passed like this….._

…

BUREAU

 _Team is interrogating from_ _ **Kavin**_ _n_ _ **Sachin**_ _…._

" _ **Sachin**_ _kyun kiya tum log aise…_ _ **Priti**_ _ek criminal ha use bchane k liye khud criminal bn gye bolo",_ _ **ACP**_ _shouted_

" _vo criminal nhi ha..sir Vo innocent ha..use fsaya gya ha..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Tum log yeh kaise keh skte ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _sir main uski phn call details check ki aur uska background bhi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _toh kya pta chla tumhe",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _Vo ek ATS officer ha..Mumbai pe blast ka danger ha …usi case pe yeh kaam kr ha aur ise hi fsa diya gya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _aur tumhe yeh pta chl gya aur hmein pta nhi chla aisa kyun",_ _ **ACP**_ _frowned in anger_

" _Sir aap log un sbooton k agge dekhne ki koshish hi nhi ki…",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _chhodo Kavin kucch logo ko mhaan bnne ki adat c ho gyi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _taunte_ _ **ACP**_

" _Thik ha maan li tumhari baat toh asli culprit kon ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked in anger as her plan get failed_

" _Hmein nhi pta",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while looking at her_

" _oh us ATS officer ko pta hona chahiye na",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

" _vo abhi kisi result pen hi puhnchi ha..main aur Sachin uska sath de rhe ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _fine kro jo krna ha..kl mere paas a k mt kehna k glt insaan pe bhrosa kr liya",_ _ **Sana**_ _shouted which made other shocked_

 _Whereas_ _ **Kavin**_ _got engrossed reading her expressions_

" _11 bj gye ha..ab hmein ghr chlna chahiye…kl subh ate ha.._ _ **Kavin**_ _hmein kl_ _ **Priti**_ _chahiye",_ _ **ACP**_ _orederd_

 _All nodded n start packing stuff but distracted by_ _ **Rajat**_ _,s phn ring…S_

" _Hello_ _ **Shona..**_ _bs adhe ghnte mein a rha hu",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied call_

" _ **Rajat**_ _g_ _ **Angel**_ _unka kucch pta nhi chl rha…college k liye gyi thi vahan bhi nhi puhnchi….phn bhi bnd ha….pta nhi kahan ha",_ _ **Kaira**_ _crying badly_

" _ **Shona**_ _aise kaise ho skta ha….main dekhta hu..uske friends ko call kro",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said worriedly_

" _ **Rajat**_ _g_ _ **Sachin**_ _g se puchhna vo un dono ki acchi bnti ha",_ _ **Kaira**_ _said_

" _haan",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said confusedly_

 _He cut the call.._

" _ **Sachin**_ _aaj_ _ **Angel**_ _se baat hui kya"_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _ **Sachin**_ _was confused_

" _kyun_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _she is missing",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied_

" _what…aise kaise subh hi oh mili muhse..bht upset thi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said in tension_

" _kya upset thi vo kya hua",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _hmari zyada baat nhi hui…vo 15 minutes mein hi chli gyi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied_

" _mujhe use dhundhna ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _haan_ _ **Rajat**_ _hum sb ah na..mil k dhundh lenge kucch nhi hoga use…main hone bhi nhi dunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **ACP**_ _uske phn ki last location track kro…last vo Sachin se mili thi…..aur check rko sbse zyada phn pe baat usne kisse ki",_ _ **ACP**_ _ordered_

 _ **ALL NODDED N ENGROSSED WITH THIS LATEST CASE OF MISSING GIRL**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:SO AFTER A LONG WITH THIS…. S**_

 _ **SO WHERE IS ANGEL?**_

 _ **WILL RAJAT GET TO KNOW ABOUT SAGEL?**_

 _ **TYO KNOW STAY TUNED**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEWING**_

 _ **LOTS OPF LOVE**_

 _ **MITHI….**_


	13. Chapter 13

All were tensed about **Angel** as she is missing… All were try to find her…two persons are really worried as this girl belongs to their life….that are **Sachin** n **Rajat** both love her unconditionally …. **Sachin** tried to hide his pain and **Rajat** pain is visible through his wet eyes….

 _"kucch pta chla",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

 _"nhi sir…uska phone bhi bnd ha..phone ka last location_ _ **Sachin**_ _sir k ghr k aas paas ka area ha…uske baad se vo bnd ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"hmm aur koi information….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"sir vo_ _ **Angel**_ _k phone se sbse zyada calls",_ _ **Purvi**_ _hesitated to say_

 _"kise ki_ _ **Angel**_ _ne calls",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"Sir vo ",_ _ **Purvi**_ _was hesitating but cut by_ _ **Nakul**_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _ **Angel**_ _ka scooty malad mein mila ha tum ek team ko le k vahan jao aur investigate kro",_ _ **Nakul**_ _said_

 _"haan main jata hu.._ _ **freddy Pankaj Shreya**_ _chlo mere sath",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with a hope n left hurriedly with team…_

 _"Ab btao_ _ **Purvi**_ _kya bol rhi thi..may be tum uske samne nhi btana chati thi",_ _ **Nakul**_ _asked_

 _"vo_ _ **Angel**_ _ne us insane ko itne calls kiye ha jasie k koi special rishta ho aur hr baar lmbe lmbe calls,_ _ **Purvi**_ _said looking at_ _ **Sachin**_

 _"kon ha vo",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"vo aap_ _ **Sachin**_ _sir se hi puchho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while handing over some papers in_ _ **Sachin's**_ _hands_

 _All gazed turned towards_ _ **Sachin**_ _…._

 ** _Sachin_** _got nervous….n head starts sweating….._

 _"bolo_ _ **Sachin**_ _kya baat ha…itna sweat kyun a rha ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _meri bht acchi dost ha…_ _ **Rajat**_ _use le k kafi strict ha isiliye kbhi btaya nhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"itni achi dost ha k hr roz ghnto baat krte ho aur vo tumhare ghr peitna tym spent krti thi ..",_ _ **Nakul**_ _asked suspiciously_

 _"kyun main apni dost se baat bhi nhi kr skta..vo apni hr khushi aur gam mujhse share krti thi…. Bht ha m purani dost ha meri..Delhi se janta hu… vo ek bchi ha…bht bchpna ha usmein..aur main use dhundh launga….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said n left from bureau_

 _"iska rishta kya ha_ _ **Angel**_ _se",_ _ **ACP**_ _shouted_

 _"Sir koi ldki toh ha iski life mein pr main yeh nhi keh skta k vo kon ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"knhi vo_ _ **Angel**_ _toh nhi ha",_ _ **Nakul**_ _asked suspiciously_

 _"nhi_ _ **Nakul**_ _ **Angel**_ _vo nhi ho skti…_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur uske beech ek age difference ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"hmmmm…..thik ha_ _ **Angel**_ _ka pta lgao k vo kahan ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _sighed_

 _"sir mujhe pta ha_ _ **Angel**_ _kahan mil skti",A voice come from door_

 _All were shocked to see person…_

 _"_ _ **Priti**_ _", the only word uttered from everyone mouth_

 _"haan sir main…mujhe pta ha_ _ **Angel**_ _kahan ha",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"tumhe kya pta ha tumhe aur kaise",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

 _"sir hmein pehle use bchana ha vrna bht der ho jayegi",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"kya keh rhi ha aap…aise kaise…khud ki bchi jaise bda kiya ha use aur aap…nhi use kucch nhi ho skta",_ _ **Kaira**_ _entered while crying_

 _"aap yahan bhabhi….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _"hmari_ _ **Angel**_ _ka koi ata pta nhi ha aur aap hmse pucch re ha k hum yahan",_ _ **Kaira**_ _busted into tears_

 _"_ _ **Kaira**_ _beta aap smbhaliye khudko",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _"kaise sir..plz hmari bchi la dijiye",_ _ **Kaira**_ _cried_

 _"Shona tum yahan",_ _ **Rajat**_ _entered_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _g kkucch pta chla hmari bchi ka…btayiye kahan ha vo",_ _ **Kaira**_ _held his shoulders_

 ** _Rajat_** _simply hugged her_

 _"investigation chl rha ha"_

 _"kya pta chla_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **ACP**_ _asked_

 _"sir_ _ **Angel**_ _ki scooty hmein_ _ **Sachin**_ _k ghr k paas hi mili ha…aur aas paas pucchne pe pta chla k_ _ **Angel**_ _hr roz vahan jati thi_ _ **Sachin**_ _se milne…jb se vo Mumbai ayi tbse..pr picchle kucch dino se von hi a rhi…aaj ayi toh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _paused_

 _"Sir vo toh thik ha pr_ _ **Priti**_ _hmein ise ab custody mein lena chahiye",_ _ **Sana**_ _said with a hate in her eyes_

 _"_ _ **Priti!**_ _sir ise pta hoga_ _ **Angel**_ _kahan ha..plz sir puchhiye ise",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with a hope…._

 _"haan sir_ _ **Priti**_ _ne abhi kaha k use pta ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"sir hmein chlna chahiye",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"haan sir chlo",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"nhi_ _ **Rajat**_ _tum nhi jaoge…..knhi emotions k behte tum koi glti na kr doh..mujhe HQ jana ha…is case ko Sachin dekhega…_ _ **Kavin**_ _use phone kro aur direct vhin puhnchne ko bolo",_ _ **ACP**_ _ordered_

 _"sir plz mujhe jane dijiye..after all she is my sister",_ _ **Rajat**_ _almost pleaded_

 _"No_ _ **Rajat**_ _that's my order",_ _ **ACP**_ _roared_

 _"okay sir",_ _ **Rajat**_ _face fell_

 _"sir_ _ **Sachin**_ _already vahan puhnch chukka ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"toh tum log kiska wait kr rho jao",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _All nodded n moved from there…_

 _"Rajat g main bhi jaungi",_ _ **Kaira**_ _said_

 _"nhi Shona tum nhi ja skti..jao ghr jao",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said strictly_

 ** _Kaira_** _nodded n left…_

 _….._

 ** _GODOWN_**

 _Some goons were standing there n a Man entered n moved inside where a girl tied with chair in miserable condition…..She is not conscious…._

 _Man came n threw a full jug of water on her face which help her to get back consciousness…._

 _"kon ho tum..mujhe kyun laye ho yahan",She asked_

 _"hmare mission ko anjaam jo dogi tum isiliye laye", Man said_

 _"konsa mission", She asked_

 _"is shehr ko tbaah krne ka mission…", He start laughing_

 _"tum log jante nhi ho main kon hu..vrna yeh glti nhi krte", She shouts_

 _"jante ha madam tbhi toh laye ha…Sr Insp_ _ **Rajat**_ _ki ladli behn ho tum uski sbse bdi kmzori…hai na..aur kmzori toh tum kisi aur ki bhi ho….un dono ko chot de ke bbht mza ayega…tum help krogi hmein CID ko barbad krne mein",Man had evil smirk on his face_

 _"aur tumhe lgta ha k main aisa krungi kbhi nhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouts_

 _"vo toh ho chukka madam…tumhari maut vo sb kr degi jo hum chahte ha", Man said_

 _"meri maut…nhi kr paoge tum log mere veer g ate honge smjhe tum aur fir tumhara kya hoga tum soch bhi nhi skte",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _Man slapped her hard but disturbed by phn call n moved out hurriedly_

 _After sometimes CID team reached there n take hold on goons…..they entered inside n found no one_

 _"strange yahan koi nhi ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Priti**_ _ne sbko bhga diya hoga",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"kisne kise bhgaya vo toh wqt hi btayega",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"kisne kaha koi nhi ha yahan..hum ha",A goon came out with a remote in his hand_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _kahan ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _held his collars_

 _"officer don't be hyper vrna tumhari pyari_ _ **Angel**_ _zinda nhi bchegi",Man said with evil smile_

 _"kya mtlb",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"mtlb yeh remote mere hath mein ha iska ek button dbane pe ek blast hoga…..aur vo blast pta kahan hoga",Man asked_

 _"kahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _grip loosened on his collars_

 _"jiski jaan tumhare dil mein bsti ha ek bomb uksi body se bndha ha ek button dbaya aur vo bhooooom, He laughed_

 _"kahan ha vo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"andr ha…..ahan jana mt vahan vrna bhooooom",Man said evilly_

 _"tumhari dushmani hum logo se hai na fir use kyu tkleef de rhe ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"uski chot tum sbka drd job n skti ha isiliye", Man said_

 ** _Kavin_** _signal something to_ _ **Sachin….Sachin**_ _nodded…._

 _"Nhi_ _ **ACP**_ _sir goli mt chlana",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouts_

 _Man turned back n_ _ **Sachin**_ _kicked him that remote fell from his hand…_

 _Sana picked up the remote n hide it in her pocket….n thinks_

 _"yeh mission toh pura ho k hi rhega"_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _andr ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shouted_

 ** _Kavin_** _took hold on Kidnapper..n_ _ **Sachin**_ _ran inside….his heart pinched badly to see her condition_

 _"_ _ **Angel**_ _", A fresh tear fell from his eyes_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _said weakly_

 ** _Sachin_** _about to go but stop by_ _ **Angel**_

 _"nhi_ _ **Sachin**_ _yahan mt ana plz…bomb ha yahan",_ _ **Angel**_ _screamed_

 ** _Sachin_** _lost his control over his emotions….he ran to her n hugged him…all were shocked to see this_

 _"please_ _ **Sachin**_ _go away…bomb ha jao tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _cried a lot_

 _"nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _kucch nhi hoga tujhe main hu na…tu tension na le",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said kissing her forehead_

 _"jao_ _ **Sachin**_ _plz….",_ _ **Angel**_ _treid to push him_

 _"nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _pyar kiya ha tujhse aaj jiyenge toh sath mrenge toh sath",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while hugging her more tight_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _I love you…kash main veer g ko yeh bta skti",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with tears_

 _" tu hilna mt…main bomb nikalta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while cupping her face_

 _She nodded…._

 ** _Sachin_** _start defusing bomb..He cuts red wire first….n then green….._

 _But his facial expressions changed into tensed_

 _"bomb activate ho gya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _yelled_

 _"what…",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"hmein yeh belt nikalna hoga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 ** _Sachin_** _removed the belt n check timer…._

 _"7 minutes ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"main ise le k jata hu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"nhi main le jata hut um log_ _ **Angel**_ _ko hospital le jao",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"No_ _ **Sachin**_ _..tum mt jao…only 7 minutes ha plz",_ _ **Angel**_ _held his hand_

 _"its my duty_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _tried to make her understand but she hugged him_

 _They are still in hug may be there last hug but someone snatch the bomb from_ _ **Sachin**_ _hand n runs from there…._ _ **Sagel**_ _looked the person in shock…._

 _"rukiye",_ _ **Sagel**_ _shouted n start following person…all ran to save person but Sana stopped at place n shook her head… n pressed the button of remote n_

 _Bomb blast_

 _Booooooooooooom!_

 _All froze at place n person blast with bomb…a evil smile on_ _ **Sana**_ _face….._

 ** _Kavin_** _saw_ _ **Sana**_ _pressing button it is not less than a shock….He froze at place…. Everything is so foggy n environment filled with smoke…._

 _….._

 ** _A/N:SO WHO SNATCHED BOMB? WHAT WILL BE KAVIN REACTION?_**

 ** _To Know stay tuned_**

 ** _Thanks for reviews_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi…_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**KUMAR HOUSE**_

 _People gathered there…n all were in deep sorrow….A body is lying on floor in white sheet…_ _ **Rajat**_ _is sitting beside body…he is not in his senses….People tried to console him as its loss of his life….._ _ **Rajat**_ _lost in his own world…._

 _ **FEW HOURS BACK**_

 _ **CID BUREAU**_

 _CID team moved out as they get information about_ _ **Angel**_ _…_ _ **Kaira**_ _also present there…_

" _ **Rajat**_ _please hmein bhi jana ha",_ _ **Kaira**_ _said_

" _Nhi_ _ **Kaira**_ _.._ _ **ACP**_ _sir ne mujhe tk nhi jana diya…tum nhi jaogi…_ _ **Aju**_ _ghr pe akela ha…tum jao vahan..plz ghr jao",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Plz na_ _ **Rajat**_ _g jane dijiye na",_ _ **Kaira**_ _almost pleaded_

" _Nhi bola na_ _ **Shona**_ _isi wqt ghr jao mtlb jao",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said strictly_

 _ **Kaira**_ _turned angrily n moved out….She hired taxi….n saw CID cars ahead…._

" _Bhayia..us car ko follow kijiye please",_ _ **Kaira**_ _said_

 _Driver nodded….CID team reached the place where_ _ **Angel**_ _had been kept…._

 _ **Sachin**_ _tried to defuse bomb but bomb had activated…_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to go with bomb but_ _ **Angel**_ _tried to stop him…Both were arguing and Bomb timings are running with speed…_ _ **Kaira**_ _entered n saw the bomb in_ _ **Sachin**_ _hand..She got frightened.._ _ **Angel**_ _tears n Condition made her mind blank…She ran toward_ _ **Sagel**_ _snatch the bomb from_ _ **Sachin's**_ _hand n ran from there…._

 _Everyone eyes caught her glimpse n shouts for her name_

" _Bhabhi stop",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouts but she was running outside in order to take bomb away from all…Meantime_ _ **Sana**_ _pressed the button of remote n Bomb blast….._ _ **Kaira**_ _died in blast at the spot…..All were in shock…_ _ **Angel**_ _became faint to see this….._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _is still sitting beside_ _ **Kaira's**_ _body…Pandit gave him a vermillion box and Wedding chain.._ _ **Rajat**_ _tied chain in her neck n put vermillion in forehead and he busted into tears….._

 _Then an middle aged couple entered n they hugged Kaira body n start crying badly_

" _ **Kaira**_ _beta bola than a kr use shadi,,,dekh kya mila tujhe…iski behn k liye tune itna saha….aaj uske liye apni jaan bhi de di",_ _ **Kaira**_ _Mother was crying like hell_

" _Bs kro_ _ **Rekha**_ _…jo hona tha ho gya…hmari beti ne apni qismat khud chuni thi aur yeh toh hona hi tha",_ _ **Kaira**_ _father too weeping badly_

" _sb meri glti ha…agr mujhe pta hota k yeh vahan se nikl ke CID team k pichhe jayegi..aur yeh sb…_ _ **Kaira**_ _tumne ek baar mere bare nhi socha…kyun kiya aisa bolo",He shaking her badly_

" _ **Rajat**_ _smbhal na khud ko tu aise behave krega toh_ _ **Angel**_ _aur_ _ **Aju**_ _ko kon smbhalega",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _pressed his shoulder_

" _ **Angel**_ _sb usi k vjh se hi hua ha..._ _ **Kaira**_ _k ma baap ki vjh se maine apna pehla bcha kho diya aur aaj Angel ki vjh se fir",_ _ **Rajat**_ _busted into tears_

" _Aaj kya mtlb_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _mtlb she was preganat..kl hi btaya tha usne mujhe…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouts_

" _What?",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _shocked n hugged Rajat_

 _ **Angel**_ _sitting in a corner like a staute…._ _ **Sachin**_ _sat near her n tried to console her…..AJinkya is unaware of all not able to understand the happening…._

 _ **Aju**_ _standing in hall n looking all weird..He saw his mother lying on floor.. he ran to her….and start shaking her_

" _Mumma utho…mko bhukhi lgi ha"_

" _Mumma aap niche kyun sho lhe ha…utho mumma",_ _ **Aju**_ _tried to wake her but all in vain…._

 _He ran to Angel_

" _ **Ani**_ _mumma ko uthao..unhe kya hua…papa kyun lo lhe ha.._ _ **Ani**_ _kya hua bolo na",_ _ **Aju**_ _start crying_

 _ **Angel**_ _hugged her n start crying badly….._

 _ **Kavin**_ _is looking them in deep sorrow.._ _ **Sana**_ _is sitting beside_ _ **Angel**_ _n tried to console her….._

" _ **Angel**_ _ek akhiri baar bhabhi ka chehra dekh lo please….",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

" _this all because of me…main vahan nhi hoti toh bhabhi zinda hoti…",_ _ **Angel**_ _crying badly_

" _ **Angel**_ _utho Bhabhi ko le jayenge..chlo",_ _ **Sana**_ _tried to make her stand_

 _ **Kavin**_ _became angry on this…..He got up n held_ _ **Sana's**_ _hand n make her stand.._

" _ **Kavin**_ _kya kr rhe ha aap",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked_

" _Tumhare drama ko end krne lga hu….jo tumne aajse 3 mhine pehle shuru kiya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _dragged her upstairs n pushed her inside..jb tk main na ayu tum yhi rhogi smjhi aur please mujhe koi nya drama nhi chahiye",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted_

 _ **Sana**_ _was confused….but kept mum.._ _ **Kavin**_ _locked her inside n moved downstairs_

 _All took_ _ **Kaira**_ _body for her death rituals….._

 _ **Sana**_ _is in room n feeling bad for all of this…She is not happy….She would be happy as it was her plan…and_ _ **Kavin**_ _harshness made her more sad…She never feel like this…She is sad….but didn't understand why…_

…

 _It's almost mid night…_ _ **Angel**_ _is in her room n crying while hugging Kaira's Photo…_

" _Sorry bhabhi….maine aapka bht dil dukhaya…aapse sorry tk nhi bol ski…..aur aap mere liye itna kuch kiya..yahan tk mere hisse ki maut bhi aapne leli..kyun bhabhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _is crying_

 _ **Aju**_ _came n sat beside her_

" _ **Ani**_ _tum kyu lo lhi ho..mumma kahan ha",_

" _ **Aju**_ _mumma hum sbko chhod k chli gyi…ab vo nhi ayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged him_

" _Ani mumma kyun gyi…main unse baat ni klunga…",_ _ **Aju**_ _started crying_

" _ **Aju**_ _chup ho ja please..ab Bhabhi nh ayegi kbhi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while wiping his tears_

" _ **Ani**_ _tum mujhe cchol k mt jana…mumma jaise",_ _ **Aju**_ _kept his head in her lap_

" _haan_ _ **Aju**_ _ **Ani**_ _nhi jayegi..knhi nhi jayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _made him sleep n start thinking about Aju_

" _Bhabhi ma papa ko kbhi nhi dekha main…pr aap mein mujhe meri ma mili…jis halaat mein main thi kbhi aaj_ _ **Aju**_ _usi jgh pe ha….us wqt aapne mera hath thama…ab meri bari ha…main Aju ko kbhi aapki kmi mehsus nhi hone dungi"_

 _She thinking about this over night…_

 _Days Started passing…..Everyone tried to forget this incident….They started their daily routines…._ _ **Rajat**_ _became a workaholic…He used to stay in Bureau normally…_ _ **Angel**_ _start taking care of_ _ **Aju**_ _…._ _ **Kavin**_ _still collecting information about_ _ **Sana**_ _with the help of_ _ **Priti**_ _…He also giving his time to_ _ **Tara**_ _(_ _ **Sana's**_ _Niece)..n ever tried to ignore_ _ **Sana**_ _…._

… _._

 _ **EVENING**_

 _ **SACHIN HOUSE**_

 _ **Dushyant, Kavin,Priti**_ _were discussing something seriously…_ _ **Sachin**_ _gave them Coffee…._ _ **Tara**_ _is playing with her toys…_

" _hmein_ _ **Sana**_ _ko trap krne k liye bht smjhdaari aur hoshyari se kaam lena hoga",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

" _ **Priti**_ _tumhare paas koi plan ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _ **Kavin**_ _Sir aap toh_ _ **Sana**_ _se pyar krte ha agr vo bhi aapse pyar krti ha toh hum mera mtlb aap usse jo chaho vo kra skte ho",_ _ **Priti**_ _said while looking at her phone_

" _Tum kehna kya chahti ho",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Kaira**_ _bhabhi ki maut pe uski ankhon mein maine ansu dekhe the aur vo ansu usen akele mein bhaye toh vo koi natak toh nhi ho skta tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _mtlb k ho skta ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _uske dil mein sch mein feelings ho tumhare liye emotions ho",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _Mtlb jaise usne apne pyar ka use mujhe fsane k liye vaise hi main kru",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Kavin**_ _baat ab tumhari ya meri nhi ha..baat pure shehr ki suraksha ki ha…ab tum hi hmari madad kr skte ho",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

" _thik ha….Main ussse baat krunga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Main khana lgati hu aap log a jao",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _Trio nodded…_

" _ **Tara**_ _ayo beta khana khate ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _called_ _ **Tara**_

 _ **Tara**_ _smiled n ran toward him n sat in his lap.._

" _masi tahan ha", She asked_

" _beta_ _ **Sana**_ _ghr pe ha..hum khana kha k chlte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _okay",_ _ **Tara**_ _nodded_

 _All moved to dining table as_ _ **Priti**_ _called everyone…..But all were interrupted by door bell_

" _is tym kon hoga",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

" _dekhta hu ja k",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while getting up_

 _All nodded…._ _ **Sachin**_ _moved to open the door…He opened the door n surprised to_ _ **Angel**_ _n_ _ **Aju**_ _…_

" _tum log…ayo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _invited them in_

" _Untle ",_ _ **Aju**_ _hugged him_

" _ **Aju**_ _kaisa ha beta…aur_ _ **Ani**_ _tng toh nhi krti",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked while picking him_

" _Nhi Untle …._ _ **Ani**_ _tuch ni kehte…Vo bsh mko khana khila k shula dete vo aaj mele school bhi ayi thi…..aul madam boli kl she school bhi nhi jana ha",_ _ **Aju**_ _said_

" _Kyun school kyun hni jana ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _ **Sachin**_ _hum baat kr skte ha..akele mein",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _ **Sachin**_ _looked her once n then nodded.._

" _ **Aju**_ _beta aap andr jao..vahan_ _ **Kavin**_ _uncle aur_ _ **Dushyant**_ _uncle ha main_ _ **Ani**_ _se baat kr ke ata hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Aju**_ _nodded n moved to dining area…_

" _chlo_ _ **Angel**_ _hum upr chl k baat krte",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said n held her hand..both moved to his bed room_

 _Sagel entered inside…._

" _Haan bolo_ _ **Angel**_ _kya baat ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _ **Angel**_ _looked him carefully…..n hugged him tightly and start crying_

" _I am sorry_ _ **Sachin**_ _..main kbhi nhi socha tha hmari life aisa mauka ayega….but I am sorry really very sorry"_

" _ **Angel**_ _baat kya ha..tum mujhe kyun sorry bol rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked confusedly_

" _ **Sachin**_ _bhabhi ne meri parvarish ma k jaise ki….vo meri ma hoen ka hr frz nibhaya…agr von a hoti toh main shayad anath hi rehti",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with tears_

" _mujhe yeh sb pta ha_ _ **Angel**_ _toh ab kyun bta rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _bacpn k nau saal main jis andhere mein kate us andhere mein mai_ _ **Aju**_ _ko nhi chhod skti",_ _ **Angel**_ _said  
_

" _ **Angel**_ _baat kya ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _main ek decision liya ha…aur mujhe tumhara sath chahiye hmesha ki trh",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while holding his both hands_

" _Haan_ _ **Angel**_ _main hoon na tumhare sath agr tum khogi toh hum abhi shadi nhi krenge..agr kahogi toh hum_ _ **Aju**_ _ko apne sath rkh lenge..bolo kya socha tumne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _main_ _ **Aju**_ _ko Canada le k jar hi hu…next week ki flight ha…vahan uska admission bhi ho gya….aur mujhe job bhi mil gya…_ _ **Sethi**_ _uncle_ _ **kaira**_ _bhabhi k dad k dost ki fashion house mein assistant ka job ha…rehne ka intezaam bhi kr diya uncle ne….i am sorry_ _ **Sachin**_ _ab main yeh rishta nhu nibha skti",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with tears_

" _what tum mujhe chhod k jar hi ho…Hum dono mil k_ _ **Aju**_ _ko smbhaal lenge…vahan jane ki kya zrurt ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said angrily_

" _main nhi chahti meri vjh se tumhari zindagi bhi ruk jaye…tum apni zindagi bhi agge bdh jana",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _waah_ _ **Angel**_ _tum chahti ho k main tumhari jgh kisi aur ko du…17 saal kit hi tum jb meri zindagi mein ayi aur 4 saal se hum rishta nibha rhe ha..aur aaj tum sb khtm krne ki baat kr rhi ho…aur main kisi aur k sath nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _yeh mujhse nhi hoga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tum meri sbse bdi taqat ho please mujhe kmzor na kro..hum dono ko bchane k liye bhabhi ne apni jaan de di..kya hum unki akhiri nishani k liye itne nhi kr skte",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while cupping his face_

" _kr skte ha…bhabhi kliye jaan bhi de skte ha pr maut se bhi bdtr sza kyun..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _busted into tears_

" _ **Sachin**_ _please mere liye",_ _ **Angel**_ _also had tears_

" _thik ha main dunga tera sath..pr agr tu meri life mein nhi ha toh aur koi bhi nhi hogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while turning his face to other side_

 _ **Angel**_ _hugged him from back n both remain in same position for few minutes…and shedded some more tears_

" _ **Sachin**_ _meri ek aur baat manoge na",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _Sachin nodded_

" _tum apne dad aur bhai k paas vapis chle jana…mere bhabhi k beech chhoti si baat itni bdh gyi k main akhiri wqt mein unse baat bhi nhi kr payi….aur sari zindagi yeh guilt rhega mujhe..",Angel said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _simply nodded…_

 _Both talked for long as this is there last meet….but interrupt by Knock at door_

 _Kavin entered with coffee_

" _sorry for disturbing but I think coffee ki zrurt hogi…lo"_

" _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _ab main chlti hu…bht late ho gya ha…",_ _ **Angel**_ _got up_

" _bye_ _ **Sachin**_ _…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _bye ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _kissed her forehead_

 _ **Angel**_ _left with_ _ **Aju**_ _…_ _ **Sachin**_ _sat on couch with thud_

" _kya hua_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _aksed_

" _hona kya ha…mera akhiri rishta mujhse dur ja rha..vo_ _ **Aju**_ _ko le k Canada ja rhi ha hmesha hmesh k liye…Aur main use rok bhi nhi skta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _had tears n thinking_

" _pehle Rajat aur Kaira bhabhi ab..Sachin aur Angel…Sana yeh sb teri vjh se ho ra…chhodunga nhi tumhe toh"_

 _ **Kavin**_ _moved out angrily from there…_

… _ **..**_

 _ **A/N: hey so Kaira died ..Sagel get separated..What will Kavin do now?**_

 _ **To know stay tuned with final chapter…**_

 _ **Thankyou for reviews**_

 _ **Keep revieiwing**_

 _Lots of love_

 _Mithi….._


	15. Chapter 15

**_KAVIN HOUSE_**

 ** _Kavin_** _reahed his home…where_ _ **Sana**_ _is already waiting for him….He laid_ _ **Tara**_ _on bed that slept mid way…._ _ **Sana**_ _is still confused about his ignorance toward her…_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _mujhe aapse baat krni ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 ** _Kavin_** _gave her a tough glare in reply….She kept mum…._

 _After covering_ _ **Tara**_ _with blanket..He held_ _ **Sana's**_ _hand drag her out of room…._ _ **Sana**_ _was shocked cum confused….He took her to his room…He jerked her badly that she fell on bed…_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _aap pagal ho gye ha… ho kya ha aapko..picchle kucch din se aap itna weird kyun behave kr rhe ha….",_ _ **Sana**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _do you really love me_ _ **Sana**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked looking at her_

 _"_ _of course I do.. but achank yeh swaal?",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _kyunki mujhe asia nhi lgta k tum mujhse pyar krti ho",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _main aapse bht pyar krti hu..ykeen kijiye mera",_ _ **Sana**_ _said while holding his shoulders_

 _"_ _Yakeen mtlb bhi pta ha kya Yakeen ka..jo tumne kiya uske baad bhi main tumpe yakeen kru..itna bda bevakoof nhi hu",_ _ **Kavin**_ _jerked her hands_

 _"_ _maine kya kiya_ _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _kucch nhi kiya tumne..itni bholi bhi mt bno",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted angrily_

 _"_ _toh aap hi bta dijiye kya kiya maine",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _ki halt dekhi ha tumne..kya se kya bn gya vo…aur_ _ **Aju**_ _ab uski mumma kbhi nhi ayegi….kaisa rhega uska bchpn..socha ha tumne kbhi…_ _ **Priti**_ _ **Dushyant**_ _tumhari vjh se dono k rishtey mein drar a gyi…dono mein bhrosa nhi rha..sath ho k bhi sath nhi ha…_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Angel**_ _alg ho gye aaj.. Halt dekho ja k_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki…_ _ **Angel**_ _Canada ja rhi hmesha k liye….aur pta yeh sb kyun ho rha ….tumhari vjh se….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouts_

 _"m..meri vjh se..mt….lb",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked strammed_

 _"_ _mtlb janna ha tumhe…tumne kiya kya 3 months pehle ek well planned trike se CID join kiya..mujhse pyar ka natak kiya.._ _ **Rama**_ _ka khoon kiya..Priti ko fsaya…_ _ **Angel**_ _ka kidnap aur_ _ **Kaira**_ _bhabhi ka maut ka intezaam kiya tumne…vo remote ka button dba diya…jisse bomb blast hua….Bhabhi lash bn gyi aur baki sb zinda lash..kyun kiya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _had tears but still angry_

 _"_ _maine nhi kiya_ _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Sana**_ _about to protest_

 _"_ _oh just shut up_ _ **Sana**_ _..bnd kro yeh natak..meri ankhon k samne tumne vo remote ka button dbaya…jisse sb tbaah ho gya itni zindagiya bikhr gyi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _",_ _ **Sana**_ _about to say but_ _ **Kavin**_ _stopped her by holding her face between his thumb and index finger…_

 _"_ _kya_ _ **Kavin**_ _haan..kya_ _ **Kavin**_ _…bolo kyun kiya aisa….kyun khela mere emotions k sath…kyun sbko barbad kr diya..itna bda natak aur main pagal tumhare natak ko pyar smjhta rha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _turned his face to other side to hide his tears…._

 ** _Sana_** _too had tears..She moved toward_ _ **Kavin**_ _with slow steps…..She pressed his shoulder_

 _"_ _mera pyar natak nhi ha_ _ **Kavin**_ _…",She said_

 _"_ _Jhuth",_ _ **Kavin**_ _turned to her_

 _"_ _nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _main jhuth nhi bol rhi…haan yeh sch in sbki shurwat ek natak se hui thi..pr yeh natak kb sch mein bdl gya pta hi nhi chla ha..main sch mein aaspe pyar krti hu.",_ _ **Sana**_ _said with tears_

 _"_ _ek nya jhuth",_ _ **Kavin**_ _yelled_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _main sch bol rhi hu…I really love you",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _rehne doh..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said with a painful smile_

 ** _Kavin_** _about to go but_ _ **Sana**_ _held his hand and stopped him_

 _"_ _ **Sana**_ _hath chhodo mera..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _nhi aaj main aapko yakeen dila dungi k main aapse bht pyar krti hu..aap ka mere sath hona mere liye bht mayne rkhta ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _said while moving close to her…_

 _She leaned toward him…and approached to his lips..start kissing him.._ _ **Kavin**_ _was shocked as she never give him permission to kiss….and today she is kissing him…She was kissing him with lots of love and passion but he didn't respond back as he is in dilemma …She kissed him for 10 minutes…and separated after 10 minutes…He still in shock and looking her with wide opened eyes_

 _"_ _tumhe kya lgta ha yeh sb krne se tum mujhe yakeen dila paogi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked angrily and start moving toward door_

 _"_ _main tumhe un logo ka plan btane ko taiyaar hu",_ _ **Sana**_ _shouted_

 ** _Kavin_** _feet stopped at door….he couldn't believe his ears..he turned and looked at her suspiciously_

 _"_ _haan_ _ **Kavin**_ _main aap logon ka sath dungi…un attacks ko rokne mein…._ _ **Kaira**_ _bhabhi ki maut ne mujhe bta diya k mere gunaah ne sbki zindagiya kaise tbaah ki mujhe aur tbaahi nhi chahiye..rokna ha mujhe yeh sb",_ _ **Sana**_ _fell on her knees and busted into tears…_

 ** _Kavin_** _melt to see her in tears…He moved toward her sat on knees and hugged her_

 _"_ _ **Sana**_ _", He said softly_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _main aapse pyar krti hu…aur is sbko ab khtm krna chahti ab aur destruction nhi ",_ _ **Sana**_ _said while sobbing_

 _"_ _koi plan ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Vo log_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko kidnap krne wale ha..uske zriye bmb blast krvane wale ha….use human bomb mein convert krke….",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _hi kyun",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked shockledly_

 _"_ _Vo_ _ **ACP**_ _sir ka beta ha..uski maut_ _ **ACP**_ _ko tod degi aur agr_ _ **ACP**_ _kmzor pda toh puri_ _ **CID**_ _team kmzor pd jayegi",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _hmm..mere paas ek plan ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kya",_ _ **Sana**_ _asked_

 ** _Kavin_** _discussed something with her which made her shock_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _hum yeh kaise..nhi nhi",_ _ **Sana**_ _denied_

 _"_ _you love me na…aur yeh hum apne sheher k liye kr rhe ha…tumhe mera sath dena hoga",_ _ **Kavin**_ _held her hand_

 ** _Sana_** _nodded with tears.._

 _"_ _Subh hote hi bureau chlenge vahan ja k sbko apna plan btayenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _hmein kl hi is plan ko execute krna hoga",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 ** _Kavin_** _nodded…._

 _"_ _iska mtlb yeh bhi ha hmara saath bs aaj ki raat ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 ** _Kavin_** _looked at her_

 _"_ _aapse kucch maag skti hu",She asked_

 ** _Kavin_** _gave a confused look.._

 _"_ _toh kya",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

 _"_ _mrne se pehle aap mujhe apna bna lijiye",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Sana**_ _yeh tum..nhi nhi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _denied…._

 _"_ _please",_ _ **Sana**_ _almost pleaded_

 ** _Kavin_** _hugged her…._ _ **Sana**_ _too hugged him…Both had tears….._ _ **Kavin**_ _kissed her tears….She closed her eyes.._ _ **Kavin**_ _picked her in arms and moved toward bed..He made her lye on bed and hugged him…..He switched off the lights…..and both drifted into their love land…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _BUREAU_**

 _Everyone is in shock…and environment is so tensed.._ _ **ACP**_ _stood with fiery eyes and_ _ **Kavin Sanjana**_ _looking him with a hope…._

 _"_ _tum pagal ho gye ho_ _ **Kavin**_ _…ek terrorist pe kaise bhrosa kr skte ho….iski vjh se sb barbad ho gya…aur yeh shehr barood k dher pe ha…..aur tum chahte ho k main ispe bhrosa kru..No_ _ **Kavin**_ _…No",_ _ **ACP**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _sir ispe bhrosa nhi ha na toh mt kro..pr mujhpe bhrsa hai na aapko..plz trust me….humne jo plan bnaya ha vo work krega",_ _ **Kavin**_ _pleaded_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _tum smjh kyun nhi rhe..ismein khtra ha… tumhari jaan ko main khtre main nhi dalunga…",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _"_ _sir plz itni zibndagiyon ko barbad nhi kr skte ha….agr 1000 zindagi bchane k liye ek chli bhi jaye toh usmein koi burai nhi ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _"_ _thik ha Kavin kro jo krna ha..pr is ldki pe itna bhrosa krna sahi nhi ha",_ _ **ACP**_ _said while glaring_ _ **Sana**_ _.._

 ** _Kavin_** _smiled.._

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ **Sana**_ _aur_ _ **Kavin**_ _k sath ek chip chhod doh…inke mobile bhi trackl krna..inke hr movement pe hmari nzr honi chahiye…_ _ **Priti**_ _tum_ _ **Sana**_ _se unke thikane ki sari information le lo taki vo hmein dhokha na de ske",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _All nodded and started with their work…_

 ** _Kavin_** _standing in a corner and thinking about all the happening….The time he spent with his buddies…time spent with his team…_ _ **Sana**_ _and his moments…..but his trail of thoughts disturbed by a touch of hand on his shoulders…He turned back and saw_ _ **Dushyant**_

 _"_ _Kavin kya pagalpan ha yeh..tum is trh kaise ",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _stopped as his voice stuck in throat_

 _"_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ab is sbko khtm krne k liye koi toh risk lena hoga..tu yeh sb mt soch..tu bs mera ek kaam krna",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said while holding his hand_

 _"_ _kya",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _jo qadam hum uthane ja rhe ha….uske baad kya higa hum jante ha..ek responsibility ha tu uthayega na",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked with a hope_

 _"_ _konsi responsibility",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Tara**_ _…hmare jane k baad plz use smbhaal lena…uski parvarish tumhe hi krni ha…kroge na",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked with tears_

 ** _Dushyant_** _hugged him and both the buddies shedded some tears…After sometimes_ _ **Kavin**_ _and_ _ **Sana**_ _moved out of bureau to execute their plan…_

 _…_

 ** _UNKNOWN PLACE_**

 _The members of Terrorist group were preparing for their plan..Meanwhile a car stopped at Front.._ _ **Sana**_ _got down from car..and signal something to the man standing there…two men take out a big jute bag from back seat…they took bag inside…_

 _"_ _ayo_ _ **Sana**_ _….so tum apna kaam kr hi diya", Boss said_

 _"_ _Boss krna toh tha hi but thoda change ha…Main_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko nhi la payi",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya..pr kyun…fir yeh kon ha",Boss asked angrily_

 _"_ _yeh_ _ **Kavin**_ _ha…ise scchaai pta chl gyi hmari….toh ise pkdna zruri tha….",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _thik ha..ise andr le jao baki ka kaam shuru kro",Boss said_

 ** _Sana_** _nodded and took_ _ **Kavin**_ _inside.._

 _Whole day passed in blur…._

 _"_ _Boss",One of the goon called_

 _"haan",Boss replied_

 _"_ _Boss mujhe_ _ **Sana**_ _pe bhrosa nhi ha…aapne dekha na is trh vo_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko layi",Goon said_

 _"_ _sahi keh rha ha.._ _ **Sana**_ _kcch bdli bdli c ha..nzr rkho uspe..aur use bhi bomb jacket pehna doh b doh mera order ha…",Boss said_

 _Goon nodded and moved inside_

 ** _MIDNIGHT_**

 _"_ _Boss sb ready ha",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _ **Kavin**_ _ko lao",Boss said_

 _All ther goons gathered and took_ _ **Kavin**_ _…_ _ **Kavin**_ _hands were tied at back…_

 _"_ _tum log ise kl minister k seminar mein chhod dena…aur bomb activate kr dena….minister k sath sath lakhon log mare jayenge…", Boss said_

 _Goons nodded_

 ** _Kavin_** _signaled something.._ _ **Sana**_ _nodded and moved to_ _ **Kavin**_ _…._ _ **Sana**_ _hugged him_

 _Boss and goons were shocked_

 _"_ _ **Sana**_ _yeh kya",Boss shouted_

 _"_ _tum logo ki zindagiyon k sath khelte ho..aaj hum tumhari zindagi ko khel bna denge",_ _ **Sana**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya mtlb",Boss asked_

 _"_ _mtlb..abhi btate ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _laughed..and kissed_ _ **Sana**_ _forehead_

 _Boss and goons raised their eye brows in tension….but within a blink of eye Sana press the button of remote….Bomb tied with_ _ **Kavin**_ _is already activated….Blast took place and terrorist died in blast with_ _ **Kavin**_ _and_ _ **Sana**_ _.._

 _CID team who's seeing this incident on TV as cameras fitted here by_ _ **Sana**_ _….their TV screens filled with smoke…_

 _All had tears and proud in eyes for their officers_ _ **Sana**_ _and_ _ **Kavin**_ _…._

 _"_ _Gadi nikalo…chlo sb", ACP ordered_

 _Everyone nodded..they reached there..after all investigations and formalities..they took bodies along with them…_

 _Both the brave officers were given tribute with due respect…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _DUSHYANT HOME_**

 ** _Dushyant_** _is totally shattered with his buddy death..But he composed himself…bcz he has to fulfil responsibility given by_ _ **Kavin**_ _ **Tara's**_ _responsibility…He is feeding her….she is calm as_ _ **Kavin**_ _told her earlier that from now onward she has to live with_ _ **Dushyant**_ _….both were disturbed by door bell.._

 ** _Dushyant_** _went and opened the door…and found_ _ **Priti**_ _..He invited her in_

 _"_ _ **Dushyant**_ _agr free ho toh hum baat kr skte ha",_ _ **Priti**_ _asked with sort of some anger in voice_

 _"_ _haan bolo..ek minute_ _ **Tara**_ _ko dudh de du",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said and gave cup of milk to_ _ **Tara**_ _and made her drink.._ _ **Priti**_ _gave a disgusting look…_

 _"_ _ **Dushyant**_ _…",She called him_

 _"_ _haan..a gya", he said and sat besides her_

 _"_ _papa chahte ha k hum shadi krle",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"_ _thik ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _pr papa ki ek shrt ha",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"_ _kya",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _Vo chahte ha_ _ **Tara**_ _ko vahin bhej diya jaye yahan se vo ayi ha",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"_ _kyaa..are you mad",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _papa hi nhi main bhi chahti hu k hmari nyi zindagi mein vo na_ _ **ho**_ _",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"_ _vo chhoti c bchi ha vo..kahan jayegi….Ma baap mr chuke ha.._ _ **Sana**_ _ **Kavin**_ _bhi nhi rhe…_ _ **Kavin**_ _ne uski responsibility mujhe di ha..aur main pichhe nhi ht skta",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _yeh mt bhulo vo kahan se ayi ha…uska khoon criminals ka ha….saap k bche ek din apna rng zrur dikhate ha….tum bhi pchhtaogi",_ _ **Priti**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _khoon koi bhi ho… frk Parvarish se pdta ha….hmari Parvarsih use bht acha inssan bnayegi",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _hmari nhi tumhari parvarish….aaj se hmare raste alg…tum is ko apni parvarish doh aur main khush hu tumhare bina.._ _ **Sana**_ _k vjh se tumne mujhpe bhrosa nhi kiya aur aaj uski bhanji ki vjh se tum mujhe chhod rhe ho…main kbbhi nhi bhulungi..",_ _ **Priti**_ _said_

 _"_ _main tumhe nhi tum mujhe chhod rhi ho",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 ** _Priti_** _moved out…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _wiped his tears and lifted_ _ **Tara**_ _…moved to room.._

 _…_

 ** _ACP HOME_**

 ** _Sachin_** _shifted to his father home….But he was reserved to talk any one….He spent most of time in his room…Today he is relly sad…didn't have anything till morning.._ _ **Nakul**_ _brought some coffee for him.._ _ **Sachin**_ _stood in window n looking outside…a Aeroplane passed and his eyes got moist…_

 _"_ _Coffee",_ _ **Nakul**_ _said_

 ** _Sachin_** _turned back and hugged him…and start sobbing_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Nakul**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Nakul**_ _vo chli gyi….main pyar krta tha use..vo mujhe chhod k chli gyi hmesha hmesha k liye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _cried_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _kon ha vo…mujhe bta main ja ke baat krta hu…mna k lata hu use",_ _ **Nakul**_ _said_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Nakul**_ _alg hone ka faisla hum dono ka ha…aur mrte dum tk yeh vada nibhana ha mujhe",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and separated…_

 ** _Nakul_** _sighed and moved out_

 _…_ _.._

 _Here Angel opened her eyes with call of airhostess_

 _"_ _Flight is ready to take off..please fasten your seta ballets"….._

 _"_ _us ek pal ne sb bdl diya..I am sorry_ _ **Sachin**_ _..", She wiped off her tears and fastened her seat ballet_

 _Flight took off to Canada..._

 _Some stories never completed..Some hearts remain unchained..._

 ** _THE END_**

 _…_

 ** _A/N:SO here is end of chap as well as story.._**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Now I should run bcz sb mere pichhe pde honge…ab marna mt_**

 ** _Do reviews_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


End file.
